Twisted Path's
by tristar3149
Summary: This a story that take place after the last book of Harry Potter etc. its a crossover and UA, DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight...other words the orginal arthors do.The rating has gone up to M
1. Chapter 1

**The Twisted Path**

**What happens when the world you knew and the world you know comes together as a path that is meant to be walked alone? When the world is done being in turmoil and the secrets that was secrets had now became known? When the one man that you loved with all of your life died in the last battle between Harry and Voldamort? The boy who died in at the end of the triwizard tournament comes back to haunt you? Not in dreams but in the living world?**

**Walking, walking, walking seems what this woman does between her place and the Potter's place. Would not seem so bad if her husband was there to walk with her, but he is gone long gone. He lies in the court yard in his tomb where he sleeps quietly as the world goes on with its life. This trip is a sad one she is leaving her home in England to get away from the Ministry and everything it stands for, she has battle scares, she has seen a lot and how they mistreat people that are different from the wizards and witches that fill it up. Upon the door step of the Potter's she hears a squeal of delight as a young girl that could be Ginny's twin runs and opens the doors with the smile her father has. **

"**Aunty Angel, why so sad?" the girl asked.**

"**I'm fine, is your mother and father home I have to talk to them?" Angel asked.**

**Opening the door farther the girl goes and finds Ginny and Harry. "Mum, dad, Aunt Angel is looking to talk to you." she said as the two adults come in the living room and greeted her.**

"**Angel, why did you not let us know you were coming? We could have set up some dinner?" Ginny asked**

"**Ginny, I think she has something to say, and I do not think we are going to like it." Harry said as he pulled the older woman into the kitchen.**

"**Harry, you know me to well. I am here to tell you that I am moving to the States, I have to get out of here, been here to long and seen many unwelcome things go down. To many memories to contend with. This is my new address of where I will be at. You know how to get a hold of me, let the others know also. If you need any help owl me." Angel said.**

"**Who is it you are going to be staying with?" Ginny asked as she wrote the address down on another parchment.**

" **Friends that I made while in the USA awhile ago." Angel said once again. "Not to worry, my house is going to Elissa and Nevel, so they will be close. I know Hermione and Ron will find out or all ready have found out what happened. So they will be here soon to let you in on why I left." She said as she got up to open the door to let the very two she was speaking about in.**

"**Blamey, I did not think you would be here?" Ron said as his little ones ran into where the other kids were at.**

"**Angel, You do know that you nearly blew up the ministry. I still can't believe that Dolores is still there after all of the hell she put us through in school." Hermione said as she came into the door.**

"**Hermione, do not talk to me like I am a child. I know what I did, or almost did. I know I will be watched, and that is why I am leaving for the states after this talk or whatever this is." Angel said.**

"**Angel what happened for you to come close of blowing up the ministry?" Harry asked as he was quiet through this time of talking.**

"**Well it started out as any other day"…..**

**Walking into the ministry looking around the place seeing it day after day.**

"**Angel! You are coming to the meeting or not?" said a voice from the elevator.**

"**What meeting?" She said to him as she got on the lift.**

"**The one you agreed to be at? The one with the minister himself. You are an Aurora." Mr. Weassly said to her in a hushed voice.**

"**Oh that one. Um I have to be don't I…Sorry I was in a different mind set, thanks Arthur." She said back to him as she got off the lift and walked down the hall.**

**Walking into the office as it was just filling into the meeting rooms, putting her cloak on her chair and went in with them.**

"**Ahm.." said a tiny voice from the front.**

"**I hear that there are something's that need to be changed. I hear that there is an up rising with the vampires and the werewolves? Anyone know about all of this." The Minister said out loud.**

"**Yes sir, that would be me. It would seem that both parties are agitated with the new rules that have been implicated on them. They are as you can see that fighting each other as well with us. I made my statement to you on how I feel about these new rules and restrictions. Why did you go with them and why did…" Angel stated but was cut off.**

"**Excuse me, but your last name is Snape am I right?" Said the tiny voice that went with the sickening color of pink robes.**

"**Yes ma'am it is, I was married to Severus, what has that got to do with anything about the were wolves and the vampires?" Angel asked back.**

"**Ahm…. "Small laugh came from the pink form in front of her.**

"**Your maiden name was Cobblestone? But that can't be right… What is your true name?" Dolores said to her.**

"**That is none of your business of what my true last name is? Dolores, that has nothing to concern of what is going on now. And why are you asking me these questions anyway. You have no power over this part of the office now." Angel said in a hushed whisper that was loud enough to wake the dead.**

"**Ah, I was going to get to that, She is now your boss again she has been promoted." The Minister said with a smile.**

"**So, with that what is your true last name?" Dolores said with a sweet sick smile.**

"**Ravenclaw, is my true maiden name. Not like it is any of your business." Angel said back.**

"**Oh but it is, I have noticed that you are kinder the vampires than to the were wolves. Even though you knew one by the name of Lupin. You ran around with giants, werewolves and now some vampires by name. You have more half-breed blood in you than you realize." She said back to a very pissed woman.**

**Angel saw red as this was going on, her eyes were turning a different shade of color and with everything else.**

"**Dolores take this to your office this dose not need to be held in here." The Minister said.**

"**Come along Angel." She said in a half snicker and a half of a sweet voice.**

"**This has nothing to do with my job." Angel said with a hiss**

"**But it dose and you know it. It is my personal agenda to figure you out and what secrets are still there for me to find." Dolores said back.**

"**You are not finding nothing that I know about and stuff that is for myself to know." Just as that was said there was a flash of light and Angel was floating in the air as it happened. Every window that there was, was shattered and falling to the ground on the people below the office.**

**Screams where heard from every where. The Minister himself ran to the bigger room to see Dolores standing there in shock and dismay, all the while Angel hovering in the air eyes blood red.**

**Ron came to her and held his hand out. "Come on Professor Snape, take my hand and calm down." He said as Hermione came behind him also.**

"**Angel come with us… I never seen you this mad in my entire life." She said to the woman that was lowering to the ground coming to her senses.**

"**What have I done? What happened….." Angel whispered**

"**Angel your teeth are longer then most of them…." Was heard**

**A shrill scream come from the back, "You are here by dismissed from this office. You can never get a job here if it is my last breath." Dolores said.**

"**That is fine, I was getting tired of the miss treatment of werewolves and the vampires anyway, I hope they come and bite you." Angel said as she stormed off…**

**And so that is how I almost blew up the ministry" Angel said with a slight smile.**

"**Wow, um I can see why they would come looking for you." Harry said with a hearty laugh.**

"**This is not funny Harry, They will come to either kill her or put her in jail…." Hermione said to him.**

"**It is funny, considering what they are up against? The werewolves and vampires are up in arms about the rules and restrictions that have been placed on them. Hermione you know well what is going on… This the reason she is leaving to the states." Harry said.**

"**Yea, and speaking of which I am late with my friends. You know what to do if anything happens." Angel said as she went out the door.**

**Angel waved bye to the kids as she turned and was gone. **

**Landing in the fresh smell of woods and quiet in front of a house that had windows all over. Going up to the door and ringing the door bell. Two people came up and opened the door.**

"**Carlyle, Esme, how nice is it to see you both again…" Angel said to her old friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1Twisted ways of the world

"It is nice to see you once again." Esme said to Angel who gave a warm smile back.

"Yes it is nice to see some one from a different world again." Carlyle said as he moved his way to the living room where there were people talking.

"We have a guest for a couple of days, I am sure some of you know Angel from many of our travels." Carlyle said once again. To every one surprise Jasper got up and hand shook Angel's hand.

"Ah, it is nice to see you again. How is the family?" He asked.

"Dead, they are all dead for a while now." She answered back.

"Hi, my name is Alice, it is nice to meet you and I hope we can be friends." Alice said back as she took Jasper's hand.

"Rosalie, Emmet, good to see you again. Keeping out of trouble?" Angel asked the other couple.

"Edward, is not here. He is at his girlfriends for the night I would guess. He never sleeps." Emmet said back.

"Hmmmm, I don't remember him, I know he is a Cullen. I never seen him." Angel said back.

"So what brings you here, when the owl come we thought it was from one of our brethrens." Esme asked as they sat down.

"hmmm, to explain this and in away to not get myself up set. I'm not for sure if you all herd about the trouble in the wizarding world about 12 years ago?" Angel asked

"We herd that the world was in turmoil, why what happened?" Jasper asked.

"Voldamort that was the problem and my nephew got him in the end. There were death's a lot of them. Severus was one, the others were part of the order and some officials. Now, I am sure that there is problems with the werewolves and vampires in England they are at war with each other and with the ministry. I was dismissed when I stood up for them both. Plus Umbridge decided to go through my past and my true last name. She is an evil foul toad looking thing in a pink robe if I ever meet one. In short I almost blew up the ministry. Something happened that I can not put my finger on. They say that my eyes turned red and then to a golden brown and some of my teeth were longer than the rest." Angel said.

"That is perplexing." Carlyle said

"Oh I don't know what is going on with me anyway. Well I only plan to here in this house for a few days if not longer. Just until I get my place. I know it is going to be close but not to close to civilization. As for England and the rest. The ministry will be looking for me. I don't want you guys involved with what might happen." Angel said to every one but no one at all.

"Jasper how do you know Angel when you first met her tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"I had family in England, and yes they were wizards and witches. I know my way around that world well." Jasper asked back.

"Yes I know your family well Jasper, very well. They are doing well. No one has asked where you went. Nor have they asked where you are at." Angel said back to him.

They sat and talked for a while. Until a beeper went off and everyone looked at it. "Yea it is mine." Carlyle said

"Still practicing I see, good for you." Angel said back with a smile.

"I have to go, they are short of doctors at this moment, and being it a full moon there is a abundance of people acting like they are crazy." Carlyle said as he got his coat and stuff.

"Be careful, you are not the only vampires in town. I sensed them when I came here." Angel said with out turning around. "I think I am going for a walk."

"You think that is wise?" Emmet asked.

"Hmm. No one or thing will hurt me, nor touch me. Since this is a place I can be myself I have no trouble of wiping this out." She said as she pulled out her wand. "Lumos" and the tip became a light.

" I see that was your fathers" Carlyle said as he went out the door.

"Hn, yes it was. But that is not the only thing I have in my arsenal. I can fight hand to hand and with weapons, and a few others." She said as she laughed a little at the stun face of Emmet. "You would not be able to catch up with me, young one." Angel said as she followed Carlyle out the door.

Upon walking out side of the house breathing in the cool air, breathing the sent f pine and woods, she made her way down the road to the main road. Along the way she knew she was being followed by something but kept walking anyway. Along the way she came up to a very nice house and she looked in. It was to her liking and was looking at where she had to talk to when the thing that was following her came into site.

"You do not have to hide. I know you are there." Angel said to the person standing behind her.

"Who are you?" was asked.

"My name is Angel, and yours being?" Angel asked

"Jacob Black." Jacob said back to her.

"Hello, Native American I can see, but you are not what you seem, werewolf you are." Angel said again to the stun youth.

"I seen you walking down the road, You do know this is not safe to do." He said

"I'm all right, tell your father that it would be nice to see him again if it can be helped." Angel said as the young man left.

Walking into town she went to a dodgy place and went in. Looking around she saw another door and went into the back and into her world. Upon it she went to the bank and had everything that she had moved to the bank here took out gold and had it transferred to dollars. She was walking back out when she thought she saw a ghost.

"Cedric?" she whispered. Then went to see or see where he was going.

"Why, I thought he was dead?" She thought to herself as she went back up the road. When she got back to the Cullen's house it was quiet and peaceful. Standing out side of the house staring out to the woods she was beginning to like. She walked by the room of Edward's all the while he was watching her. Still confused of who she was.

Still not paying attention to her soundings she went into the woods. Sat down in a stump and slumped into a heaping mess of tears and anger. _" In all of the years of being where I was at and where I was, It still hurts to know that you are not with me. Now in the time that I need you the most you are dead and gone, out of my life as fast as you can in. I could go to Hogwarts just to see you, but that is not the same as feeling you by my side. If only it was me that was in the tomb asleep." _Angel thought as she heard a sound from be hind her.

Poking out her wand the light hit a pail face of a young man that had a strange resemblance to Cedric.

"I know you are not who I am thinking about. You must be Edward. I thought you would be at your girlfriends for the night?" Angel asked as she turned back around to star into the dark.

"You must be Angel, I know you. Even though you never really met me." Edward said back to her.

"You do know that I do not bite. You can sit down at least people standing kind of makes me nervous as it is." Angel said to him. He came closer to her and sat next to her.

"If you are tiring to read my mind, that is ok I have nothing to hide. As a mater of fact have fun." Angel said as the you man read her mind.

"Wow, you have though a lot. I will not ask any questions." He said to her.

"Good cause I am not for sure if I want to talk about all that you seen. You are seeing a human. That has to be hard for you at least. She is asking for it is she not? You wont do it until married at least." Angel said back to him.

She stood up and pointed the wands light to where she sensed something in the dark. "Some one is watching the house." She said in a whisper.

"They are not wolves or vampires, I do not know what they are." Edward said back as he stood up himself.

"Hmm, I know who they are, I did not think they would have found me this soon. Edward go back to the house I know you can take care of yourself but you do not need to be involved in this." Angel said as she went into the woods leaving him behind.

Took only a matter of minuets to find the people who were sent to spy on her. " Howard and Malstrom, I know why you are here, there is nothing for you to see. Go tell that toad you never seen me." Angel said to the two.

"We are sorry for this…" Howard pulled his wand out and flew a curse at her. She blocked it and throw a hex toward Malstrom and Howard who it missed. Running out of the woods with flash of light trailing the way. The Cullen's were up and watching the fight going on.

"I have to go and help." Jasper said.

"No, stay here. Believe me these two are no match for her. Edward please don't inter fear." Esme said to the men.

Thinking frantically of the next curse or charm she was fighting off the two in the drive way. Her robes and stuff to keep her warm were coming off. Angel was all-out of things to throw at them.

"Don't make me do this guys we worked together shoulder to shoulder, what is the difference now?" She asked while still throwing stuff at them.

"We have our orders, is to bring you back dead or alive. From the minister himself." Howard said to her

"Well have a good time tiring to do either." She said as she gathered everything she had and renewed the fight. All the while Carlyle came home and pulled up to see what was going on.

"What…." he said as he was pushed back into the house by Angel. "This is not your fight" she said to him.

"Vampires?" Malstrom asked

"Not that you will get to know anything about it or tell anyone." Angel said as she through the charm to make him forget everything. He stood there looking at her like why was he here.

"Howard, you want the same thing?" Angel asked breathing fast

" I saw nothing, I have no idea what you are talking about." He said just as confused as his partner.

"_It hit both of them at the same time." _She thought to herself, lowering her wand and walking toward them. They raised theirs and she was quicker, not with a wand but a fist planted to their temple and knocked them out.

Standing between them breathing hard and was close of just ending it there with them but she knew that would bring more. Once again she charmed them to forget what they saw and why they where here. Woke them up and looked at them with a smile.

"Why are you here in my home town? You need to get home to your families. Go. The business is done here." She said and they nodded their heads and aspirated out of there.

Standing there looking out into the empty space they were at. The front door opened and the family came out asking questions. Looking back at her friends, no smile on her face.

"Angel you all right?" Carlyle asked as her eyes blinked from their natural color to what he is use to seeing. Pulling away from him she took off into the woods her hair flying behind her.

"Emmet, Jasper, Edward go after her see that she is not hurt I think I know what is wrong, and just finally showing up." Carlyle said as the boy's took off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Thoughts, Twisted Ways

What else there was for her to do, She did not want her friends to see the anger that was running through her at this time. Running blindly into the dark she found herself at the house she was looking at earlier in the night. Walking around the house she saw that it had a huge bay window looking out into the woods. That was the only thing that she liked besides the size of it is perfect for her. Breathing in the wooded air she sensed the three behind her and coming quickly to where she was at.

But she sensed two more ahead of her and they were not wizards. "_Not another fight, would suit me fine right now." _she thought to herself as the other three got to her.

"You all right?" was asked.

"Ah yea, I'm all right. We need to get back to your home it will be safer there." Angel said as she went back the way she came. The other followed.

The morning came with a little light cause of the clouds that was obscuring it. Angel was the first one to be up and almost was walking out the door when she was stopped.

"The house down the road you are wanting to get? If it was not that simple to do." Edward said out of the blue.

"Not that hard to do if you have the cash to do so, this is America, money talks and bullshit walks." Angel said with a smile as she slipped out the door.

Edward smiled at that comment and went out the door, "I can drop you off in town." He asked as he got into the car.

"You sure no one will mind?" Angel asked as she slipped into the passenger side.

"Nope as a mater of fact you are going to meet Bella." Edward said as he barreled out of the drive and on to the road.

"Oh that is her name? Awesome." Angel said as they were heading into town.

Pulling up into the drive where Bella was at. She came down the steps and went to the car as the door opened and a lady got out with a smile. "You must be Bella? Nice to meet you." Angel said as she got into the back seat of the car.

"You are?" Bella asked

"Bella this is Angel she is an old friend of the family." Edward said as he pulled away.

"Um the realtor agency would be a nice start for me at least, before you go and do what ever you need to do." Angel said as the car stopped and she got out.

"Thank you Edward, Ill be seeing you both later tonight." Angel said as she closed the door.

"Edward, Is she?" Bella asked.

"Yes and no, its difficult to say with out her permission." Edward said.

"The last day of class." Bella said as they went into class.

"Yes and then what are we going to do?" He asked.

"I have wedding to plan, what do you think?" Bells said with a strait face.

Angel walked into the realtors and bought the house full price, like she said money talks a lot better when there is strait hard cold cash in hand. Next was a car. So she walked to the dealer ship, picked a car out of the lot that was to her liking. Which was a black Nissan Maxima sedan. She had this all planed month's ahead of time she knew something was going to happen in England, The salesman smiled as he gave her the temp tag and the keys to the car. She got what ever was needed to get it legal and went to get the utilities turned on and a year paid on it also, simple she knew she was not going to use the lights if need be. Walking out she decided to go the restaurant and get something to eat while she was out.

"What would you like to have today?" She was asked.

"Hmm, a good homemade hamburger with all the fixings, sounds good to me.

It came within 20 minuets, as she ate she took in the local folks that was there. Not really paying attention to the time she noticed that the police was walking in the door.

"Charlie, the same?" The waitress asked.

"You know it." He said back.

"Bella, coming also?" She asked Charlie again.

"Not for sure, being it the last day of her school life. She just might hang around with her friends." Charlie said back as he took the window seat.

He noticed the new person sitting there eating. " You new here?" He asked Angel

"Um yea, just moving into the house close to the Cullen's." Angel said.

"Oh yea that house has been on the market for awhile now. Good to see new people coming in. Well on patrols I will come around to see if you are ok." He said back to her as his steak came to him.

"Thanks, but no need. I can take care of myself" Angel said back.

"Its my job to do so." He said back.

Angel got up and paid for her lunch and went out the door, but not noticing that he was watching her. Getting into the car she went to Port Angeles and went shopping for some cloths that would not make her look different from every one else. Jeans, shorts, tennis shoes, and a few odd ends that she liked including a little black dress. Driving back to Forks, she stopped by the house and unpacked. With a twist of her wand everything she had flew out of her bag and went to the places that it needed to be at.

In the bedroom the bed and dresser and cloth's flew into the perspective place. What was left was the stuff she salvaged from Hogwarts after Severus died. In a separate cabinet his cloths and stuff was put there. His books and stuff was put on a shelf in the living room. Walking back out in her new cloths she got into the car and drove to the Cullen's place.

"I see that you got the house." Carlyle said as he got out of his car and was about to go in.

"Yea, its going to be one more night that I am here, the utilities have to be turned on and that will not be until tomorrow." Angel said as another car pulled up and Jasper and Alice got out.

"Oh, nice cloth's." Alice said to Angel

"Thanks, had a lot of time on my hands so I went shopping even though that is not my thing, rather make them then bye them. So how was the last day of class?" Angel asked.

"Good, so what is the plan?" Alice asked

"Not for sure, Edward said that he and Bella will be here. I think they are going to announce something." Angel said as their car pulled up.

"Bella, you look like you ate a mouse." Angel said as she turned around.

"Um, yea… is everyone here?" Bella asked.

"The only ones that are not here is Rose and Emmet" Alice said. " I don't think they are going to be home until late"

"Ok, I think Rose will object to what I am going to say anyway." Bella said. As they went inside. Esme came down.

"Ok lets hear it." Alice said.

"Edward asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Bella said as the room was filled with happy sequels from the women.

"So much to plan and so much to do." Alice said.

Angel interjected "How long has it been since you guys ate?"

"Its been a week at least. Try to kill less than what we can keep." Emmet said as they came in.

"Hmm, let this be my treat, and thank you for letting me stay here." Angel said as she went into the kitchen. Pots and pans were rattling in there as every one was curious in what she was doing.

"Carlyle, when you were in England and Jasper you know how well this tastes. Remember Blood pudding?" Angel asked

"Yes, that was good. Only time we could eat out in the open is to have that." Carlyle said.

"Oh, all right it is going to take me a little but Ill make some. Pig, cow or something else?" Angel asked.

She had everything that she needed and started to make it with a big vat of blood from a cow. Not making it to hard but not making it runny was fun just right to sink their teeth on the hide that she had. Bringing it out she sat it on the table.

"Believe me, this way it keeps well, take what you need and want there is more. Bella have you tasted blood pudding?" Angel asked as she brought in a plate that had a chilled pudding and the correct seasonings to make it good.

"No, but willing to try it." Bella said as a dish of it was placed in front of her. Everyone was watching.

Putting her spoon into it and taking some, it smelled good, putting it in her mouth her eyes popped open. "Dose not even taste like blood, well sort of, but it is good." She said to a happy woman.

"That is because of the seasoning I put in for us, and it is chilled while there's is still some what warm, and stuff" Angel said as she put a lot on her spoon and ate.

"Hey wait, did you also get contacts? Cause your eyes were the deepest blue, and now they are just like Edwards" Bella asked.

"No contacts here, Bella did they say anything of what I am or did Edward want me to say it first?" Angel asked as she continued to eat.

"Wait for you." Bella answered.

"I am from England it self, I am a witch. I went to Hogwarts a school for witches and wizards. I know you have been told that there is no such thing but there is, there are witches and wizards here in north America, we try to keep to ourselves and stay out of sight of muggles." Angel said as he hands started to shake. Pulling out her wand she conjured birds that flew out the open window.

"That was nice, what else can you do?" Bell asked

"Um, there are a lot of things." as she waved her wand the plates and stuff went into the kitchen by themselves and landed in the sink as the water was turned on and they were washed with out help. All the while she was fighting the urge of running out of there.

"So is there anything else that I need to know about you? Or is that it?" Bella asked.

"Yea, Bella I like you, just don't stand to close at the moment. I still am trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with me. My eyes do not turn colors with out reason or cause. When they turn red run, run as far as you can. If they are normal then it is ok. But I have no clue why they are turning now." Angel said as she got up "I need to be alone for a little bit." She said as she went out the door.

"That was weird, the only time I have seen eye change that was you guys." Bella said as she took another piece of the pudding.

"Dear I think you better go and talk to her she may not know." Esme said to Carlyle.

"Ok, I don't know if she will believe it. There are so many parts of her. I have never seen her this disorganized." Carlyle said as he went to the door.

"How many parts is she?" Bella asked

"She is a witch, there is a ragtag gene from a long time ago, and now this. She said it herself, don't stand to close to her at that time." Carlyle said before he shut the door.

"So she's part vampire also?" Bella asked.

"Yes, born with it, finally showed up after all these years." Esme said to Bella.

"How can she be born with it?" Bella asked…

Walking out farther than she wanted to go, all she knew she had to get out of there. Upon a clearing she pulled her wand and conjured a punching bag and a few other things, by the time she was done there was music playing and she was steadily punching the bag as hard as she could, with greater speed and finally knock a whole in the bag where the sand fell out of it.

"Dang it." She huffed into the air. Turning on heal she fixed the bag and then kicked and hit the bag until it flew out of sight.

"_This is not my day." _She thought as she senesced Carlyle coming to her. Then she pulled out something else out of her bag and proceeded to swing them around. Then she noticed that Carlyle was standing there watching her.

"Carlyle, why are you here?" Angel asked as she landed in front of him.

"We need to talk, about why your eyes change and such." He said to the huffing and puffing woman.

"You are going to say that I am a vampire? Not likely I have never been bitten." Angel said as she walk around the grass. Trying to get her bearings, Just as that was done sunlight hit that area. "Carlyle you need to be out of the sun light." She said once again as she looked over.

"I'm not the only one that is glowing." He said as he was staring at the same thing.

" Huh, this explains a lot." Angel said as she headed off her shirt to have a tank top underneath it. Arms, shoulders, hands, and face was sparkles. " I will net be accepted in my world anymore, let alone the wolf pack around here will be up in arms. Voltaire, will be looking at me like I am a freak, even though they have no hold on me what so ever." She said as she sat herself down on the ground.

"There is one thing you have an advantage over us. You can still go about and do things on sunny days when we cant. You have a better control on then most of us in the USA." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Carlyle you known me for to long when have I ever taken stuff lightly? I have the blood gryphandore and Ravenclaw running through me, unless somewhere down the line they were bit, but never had the courage to change his wife or she did not want it. So this makes me a half-breed. No wonder that toad was interested in me." Angel whispered.

"Toad?" He asked

"Umbridge, she is the head of my department before I scared the hell out of her…." Angel said as she sat strait up staring into the distance.

"Angel…" he asked.

"Elissa, Nevel…. That toad she stepped over the line this time….." Angel said as she bent over in pain. Just as Edward came into the clearing.

"This came for you Angel, a fing owl crashed into a window." He said as she took the letter.

_Angel,_

_I regret to inform you that your daughter Elissa Longbottom and her husband was found dead in their home today. Plus my daughter and my oldest son was attacked…..They were bitten…..not by werewolves but by vampires. I usually have help on this with Ginny… On a happier note ….. 6__th__ child coming soon._

_From:_

_Harry Potter"_

"Oh dam, when it rains it pours." She said as she let the rest read it. "Me and Umbridge is going to have it out… I know it was her or the ones she has under her nail's let put it that way….She gave Harry, and the crew in their 5th year of school hell. I don't know what to do…. Everything is crashing through." She said more to herself than to anyone else.

" Invite Harry and his family to your house and I will see what I can do to help them with the kids. You go and take care of your daughter." Carlyle said softly.

"I guess she never carried the gene…thank god." Angel said as she got up. "Ill be back I hope, I will." She said as she left them in the meadow.

Landing in front of her old house she went in to pack everything that they had unpacked. "Did not even give them a chance to unpack." She said out loud. She was finished as she set the stuff up to be taken later on the day for people who have really nothing. Walking back down to Harry's she heard a commotion going on.

"I can't keep them away from the other children." Ginny said as she was holding her daughter close to her as the front of the child was facing her father. Angel ran into the house.

" Both of you kids come to me and listen." As Harry and Ginny looked at her as if she was a ghost. But to their surprise the kids listen to her.

"Let go Ginny, and you too Harry." Angel said to them. They did and the kids went to their aunt stand stock still. "Now, you will not harm a child let alone your siblings. If you need something to eat then let me catch you something. But under no circumstances you are not to touch a human. Do you hear me?" Angel said to them

"Yes, ma'am." They said together. "Aunt Angel your eyes are red like ours, why?" the girl asked.

"I will tell you later, but for now go to your rooms. If I hear one sound from either of you or any other humans here you will answer to me" Angel said to them.

"Yes, ma'am." They said again. They left and each door closed an locked as it was shut.

"Angel, thank you. I'm sorry to send an owl to you like that, I found Elissa and Nevel in the house and on the floor. Looked like they were fighting someone. It actually looked like some one used the killing curse on them of how they were laying. Why are your eyes red by the way." He asked

"Harry, now is not the time to explain, but I need you and the family to come to America for a vacation if it will be. I know someone that can help with those two." Angel said to him.

"Ok, I took care of the arrangements, they will be both buried next to Severus." Harry said.

"Thank you. I must find them something to eat. They are going to be hungry soon. If you can get everything ready we can leave by tonight or early tomorrow morning. I will take care of them" Angel said as she went out the door. In an hour she was back with fresh warm blood.

"Severus, and Melody come down here please. It is time for feeding." Angel said as the two came down and went into the kitchen and fed. While their parent were packing.

"Aunt you never told us why your eyes are red at times?" Melody asked as she was done.

"Come out side with me." Angel said as she went out the back door and took off her shirt to the undershirt. " You see what I see?" Angel asked as she turned to look at the two who were glowing.

" You are like us?" Severus asked.

"Its more you are like me. We are going on a trip early in the morning. To my home, I know some one that can help with the hunger, it is not going to be easy. You will be around humans a lot and there is a special lady that is with Edward and she has not been turned yet. You will not touch her, only what is caught. Are you listening?" Angel asked.

"Yes, we hear you." Severus said as they ran to the house and started to pack.

Going in with them she grabbed Harry's broom and took off. Landing to where the bodies were at she took them and wrote a not to Umbridge and to the undertaker that was holding them that she took her daughter and she was going to burry them in a secluded place that no one knew.

On her way to Ravenclaw's old home stead that was still in her name she buried both people next to her husband's head stone for he was not there well his body was not there, but either way he was at piece. Saying a silent lament she left them. Landing back at the Potter's coming back in she say that Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen talking.

"Grand theft broom in this case?" Harry asked.

"Oh you know me, if I see it and I need it, it will be used." Angel said as she started to laugh.

" Is it enough trouble to ask for answers? Why do your eyes change colors anyway?" Harry asked.

Blowing the hair away from her face. She looked at them dead on. " I am a half-breed vampire, I was born with it. Never been bitten to change this way. The people I am taking you guys to are also vampires…Ginny, don't they know how to control their hunger for human blood. They call them selves vegetarians, they only live on the blood of animals. The head of that house hold is Carlyle, believe it or not he is a doctor for the humans. That has got to say something about his control, His wife Esme their son Edward, Emmet, and Jasper. Daughter's Rosalie, and Alice. Granted they are not in the same blood but they think of each other as brother's and sister's." Angel said to sooth Ginny's nerves.

"Harry, you do know that in the wizarding world of today they will not be accepted. I'm not either…" Angel started off

" That is not right…." Harry said.

"I know that it is not fair. Why do you think that Umbridge is so hell bent over half-breed and such. I know she had them killed… Her day is coming….. But one tragedy at a time." Angel said as she got up and got some coffee.

Just as that was said there was a knock on the door and Harry got up to get it. It was Ron and Hermione and there kids.

"We only just heard about Elissa. Then some one left a note to the undertaker saying that they took them to be buried in an unknown place….Oh Angel nice to see you here, but Umbridge is in a foul mood. If she finds out that you are here she will come after you." Hermione said.

"I'm the one that left the note and yes they are buried where no one can disturb them…..As for the toad, her day will come. Harry I think you better tell them what is going on." Angel said as she went out side.

Harry told them what happened and they agreed not to say anything of what was going on.

Angel came back in with another thing of blood for the kids. "Angel, it is really nice to see you but why are you drinking blood or making blood pudding?" Ron asked as he watched her cook or so cook.

"You know why, I'm doing this. So don't do this." Angel said as the night went on and they were all talking about the past and what might hold for the future. Early morning came through the window as they all got ready to leave.

"Ok Harry, Ginny, and you kids ready to go on a holiday?" Angel asked.

"Yes, lets go." Severus said. As that was said they were gone in thin air from the port key they used. All of them landing in front of her house in Forks.

"I have to go and get my car, the electric is not on yet but not going to use it all that much anyway. If you are not to tired would you like to come with me? At least meet the people that are going to help you." Angel asked as a truck pulled in.

"Ah sure…." Harry said.

"Ah….Charlie how are you?" Angel asked

"Doing good, just checking in on you and see if everything is all right." He said

"Everything is all right just waiting for the utilities to be turned on." Angel answered back.

"I think it is going to rain, but that is just about everyday here. All right I will be on my way then." He said as he got into his truck.

"Be careful…." She said

"I always am." He said back and left.

"Ok, then lets walk it, It is not far from here." Angel said as she took off into the woods. It only took them 20 minuets to get there, when the door opened and Carlyle and Esme welcomed them in.

"Ah this is awkward, but Harry these are Cullen's that I was telling you about. That is Carlyle, Esme, Emmet, Roseily, Alice, and that is Jasper. Where is Edward?" Angel asked.

"he will be down in a few minuets. So you must be the Potter's and young ones, I have not seen them this young in a long time." Carlyle said.

"Hello sir…." Harry trailed off as another young man came down the steps. Harry got weak in the knee's as the face came in view. "Cedric?" He asked as his memories came flooding back with vicious venom of his friend.

"Oh snap, I forgot to tell him about Edward." Angel said she saw Harry go down.


	4. Chapter 4

Twixies Pixies

"Harry, Harry! Get up it is ok, that is not Cedric Diggory he has been long dead. That is Edward Cullen, I know he could pass for Ced's twin, I know I had to stop myself and think." Angel said the man on the floor.

Harry picked himself up off the floor. He was still unnerved how much Edward look like Cedric. "Sorry, about that I will tell you later about that." Harry said as he shook Edwards hand.

"No problem, even though it is a little upsetting." Edward said as he went to the living room.

Just as that was said Bella came down, instantly the kids grew tenses with need. Instantly Angel stepped in front of the children. "Remember what I told you yesterday, she is not to be touched no matter what. If you have any intentions or even thoughts, Edward will know. LOOK AT ME!" Angel exclaimed loudly to get their attention on not on Bella.

Mel looked up at her aunt and fully was scared in what she saw in her aunts eyes. "Aunt Angel, I am sorry. I will not do that again." Angel looked down and then sat on the floor eye level with her niece. "You above all else I fear the most being so young you would have been the hardest to control. But as it stand it is your brother we are going to have trouble with….. Severus take one-step and for my life you dare not take another. Listen to me, Bella is family you can not hurt family you do how ever defend it. I told you both that last night. I also told you if you were hungry I will get you something." Angel said.

"I would like to talk to Harry and Ginny alone if that is all right." Carlisle said out loud.

"Sure, they should start to learn to hunt anyway." Edward said out of the blue. Bella looked at him and smiled.

"Angel would you like to come with?" He asked again.

"Sure, they are not use to you yet. It would be best if I did go." Angel said as she took off her robes to pants and a shirt the show off her back. Stowing her wand in a very tight belt loop she looked at the kids. They were not dressed for this as they were in robes and stuff. "Mel come with me for a minuet." Angel asked as she summoned a pair of blue jeans and a tee-shirt. Severus understood and he him self laid his robes and other stuff next to his aunts. He stood there in jeans and a tee-shirt also.

Bella walked to the other side of the room, where Alice was at. Severus stood stock-still, trying to breath slowly and slowly walked away from where he was really smelling human. He was out side before any one knew it.

Edward looked over to Angel who witnessed the whole trans action with trepidation. A smile creped over her face as she thought _" Well at least he listened to what I told him, he might not be that hard to control." _

"You may be right, but he is still young and it dose take time to fully control it." Edward said as he went out the door.

"You ready for this Mel?" Angel asked her niece.

"Yes ma'am." Mel said back and was out the door.

The two walked outside. She noticed that Edward was talking to Severus, who looked like he was paying attention to every word that was being said.

"The only thing I can think is make this as a race." He out loud. " But there is a catch we can not go on the reservation on no terms we are not aloud to be there." He said once again. The children nodded their head.

"I bet I am faster than you Edward, I am most definitely faster than my aunt she is getting old." Severus said to every one.

"Oh really, old am I. Severus I am the youngest out of the adults if truth be told. Edward here is one hundred and ten." Angel said as she took off ahead of them. Mel being a close second and so on.

Angel stopped and listen to several heart beats of animals around the area, Mel sensed them also. "Is that was we are hunting for?" She asked as Angel took off.

"Yes it is and by the sounds of them there are several some small and some big, you guys need something that will keep you for awhile." Angel said to the girl who was beside her. Both noticed that Edward and Severus was with them.

"Severus after you eat then we will find out who is fastest here." Angel said as they stopped

"This should be instinct for you little ones go and get your food we will be here waiting and don't go far." Angel whispered and they were gone before she finished the sentence. "Edward you all right?" Angel asked as she noticed him staring off in the distance.

"Yea, I am all right, just keeping an eye out." He said back as he went out to keep a better eye on things. Angel followed him to where the young one brought down a fairly good sized animal.

"I think that would keep them for about a day." Angel said as she watched them feed.

"You have not eaten a lot since you been here." He said as he was reading her thoughts.

"I'll be all right, I can eat anything at this point in time." Angel said as the kids came back full.

"Go your mom and dad are wondering where you guys are at." Angel said as she walked to the dead animal. "I will take care of it, Edward would you mind taking them back?" She asked as she pulled out her wand.

"Sure, Harry has some explaining why he calls me Cedric anyway, Alice, and the rest took Bella to help plan the wedding anyway." He said as he grabbed the both of them and was gone.

Angel took the beast and incinerated the animal until there was no more to conceder it was an animal at all. She stood up and looked around as she knew some one was there watching.

"Who is there?" She asked and then it was gone.

A hundred thousand mile away a man walked into the ministry no one knew who he was, but they pass his statue everyday they come to work. He stood their looking at his statue and just smiled at it.

"Knew they would get it all wrong." He said to himself. "Now it is time to clean house." He said again he walked down to the lift humming to himself a catchy tune.

On the lift Arthur saw him and knew instantly who it was, he could not believe that he was alive after thousands of years has been since he started the ministry. "Sir, may I talk to you?" Arthur asked the man in front of him.

"Sure Arthur." The mad said back. In the hall they stopped and looked at each other. "Yes Arthur, you wanted to say something?" The man asked. No one knew his real name cause he never gave it and no one would be able to pronounce it anyway. So he had regular name that he was called when he was "alive".

"You are thought to be dead." Arthur said to him.

"You are right, I am… but I am not. I'm hear to set things right. When I made these laws it was not to discriminate any being or creature. Now look where it has lead too, I know to many things that coming down. These will be stopped even if I have to show myself I will get this place back to where it should be." He said to the red head.

"Well, I can understand why you are acting this way. When you left you left to see if the ministry would grow. It did but I guess not the way you intended. Well anyway, would you come over for dinner ,I am sure that Molly would love to see you." Arthur said as they walked down the hall.

In the grassy knoll that she was standing at. Looking around the person or thing that was watching was gone. _" Ok that was weird." _She thought to herself as she started back to the house. When she was at her house in time to see that the man came out and turned on everything. Going into the house she had the charm to make the house bigger on the inside but not look it on the out side. There was 4 extra bedroom added and two more baths. Walking back she had the feeling that she was being talked about which made he run to the Cullen's place quickly.

"Ah we was just talking about you." Ginny said to Angel as she came up.

"Yea I can tell, the place has been turned on. Harry would you like to drive the car back I need to walk." Angel said as she handed him the keys. As that was done the kids came out and went to the car and got in.

"You seem out of sorts Angel what is going on?" Harry asked

"Visitors, we are going to have them with in a week or so, most Molly and Arthur, and Ron and Hermione." Angel said as she watched the Potter's leave.

"Damn it, its not like I want them here its just …oh I do not know anymore." Angel said to the Cullen's. "I get this feeling that I am going to loose myself in this mess."

"I see what you mean, you are more than welcome here if it get to crowded over there." Esme said to the troubled adult.

"Thanks, a lot. So what was agreed with the kids/" She asked

"They will stay here, they have too, they are two young to be with out guidance." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, Esme, are you sure you want to do this. I know it is asking a lot. You know that these kids are they way they are, but they are also wizards and witches. Normally they would attend Hogwarts, but with the things as they are that will not happen." Angel asked.

"Yea, we know. That is why Harry and Ginny are staying here in the states to see that they don't lose touch with that. Normally we would have them move in with us where we can keep watch, hence they would become a Cullen…." He stated.

"Oh, wait a minuet. That just might work…. Harry is a Professor at Hogwarts now, he can still keep an eye out for the older one Albus Severus as he goes back next year….. No that would not work either. He would want to stay close to Ginny being like she is and everything. Looks like they would have to stay here and continue with that education. I think I have friends at the wizarding school here in the states." Angel trailed off as she was thinking. Getting up and going to the door, shiver ran down her spine. Looking out the window she saw no one but she felt it. Going to the back door she went out and apparated there on the spot, landing in front of the school she taught for a while.

Knocking on the door she went in, there stood her friend and teacher. " May I speak with you?" She said to her.

"Yes, that would be nice and I am so happy to see you back in the states." Sara said to her friend.

"I have a favor to ask. Would you be willing to let Harry Potter's son Albus Severus into this school here?" Angel asked.

"Sure, any thing for Harry." Sara said back with a smile.

"But there is a catch, Harry would have to be here to keep an eye on him, he was bit by a vampire in England and they are here getting help." Angel said to a shocked Sara. She mulled it over and looked at her friend.

"We have many half bloods here whether it be werewolf or other and that includes vampires. We know what to feed them and we have no problem with it." Sara said as relief came over Angel.

"Thanks a lot, you don't know how much that means to me, Besides he will be a vegetarian anyway, he was commanded by me not to touch a human what so ever. So if you and get animal blood that would be awesome. Oh and will not have the last name of Potter because of his father, would it be all right if he could have Cullen as his last name?" Angel asked again.

"No problem. Tell Harry and Ginny that will be fine and Harry can teach here with no problem." Sara said as she got the papers ready for the next coming year.

Walking back out side she turned and landed in front of her house. Going in she saw that the Cullen's where there. "I have good news if anyone wants to hear it." Angel said as she took a seat on the couch.

"Ok what is it?" Ginny asked

"Severus can continue with his wizarding schooling here in the states, I talked to my friend Sara and she said it would be an honor to do so for Harry, I also told her that what happened and if that made a difference, No it did not they have many that have been bitten and half breeds there. Harry you can teach there if you want to, at least you can keep en eye out. She also knows that he can not or will not drink human blood simple purposes, she has no problem of getting animal blood for him." Angel said to the stunned group.

"Oh and by the way Harry cause you are famous he will have the last name of Cullen simply it is easier and no one will pump him for questions." Angel said again.

"That is a wise choice, and this I am going to say to you. Everyone here is and will be considered family." Carlisle said.

"I can get rid of Cobblestone, but I can't get rid of Ravenclaw if I wanted to, neither can I give up Snape either, and being Called Cullen will take time to get use too." Angel said while laughing.

"That is fine." He said back to her while she was laughing. She got up and went to get something to drink when she realized there was no food. Picking up her keys and getting ready to walk out the door. "The kids are to quiet" Angel said as she went out the door.

She was right the kids were quiet considering that they were in the woods playing. "Mel, look what I can do." Severus said as he climbed the tree with out much grabbing the limbs.

"Yea, that was so yesterday," Mel said as she smiled and jumped into the tree that her brother was at.

"Not fair Mel, you can jump high." Severus said.

"Mom and dad are looking for us." Mel said to her brother. They both jumped down and went to the house.

Angel in the car going to the store to get some basic stuff for the Potters for dinner. When she had that strange feeling she was being watched so much she almost wrecked the car. As soon as she gained her composer she pulled into the parking lot and went into the store.

Buying just the basics as the rest would come from her and Ginny's cooking, well more importantly her blood pudding. Walking back to the car with everything that she bought, she had a faint sparkle as the sun showed through the clouds. Just as everything would have it Charlie pulled up.

"You are all sparkly today?" He got out of his truck

"Yea you know it is the new makeup for woman, all kinds of glowing and sparkle." Angel said as she put the last bit of food into her trunk.

"Well, I am going to get some beer for the weekend you know baseball." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yea, go team." She said with a laugh and got into the car.

"Be careful." He said

"Always am." She returned as she drove off to the house.

"_Baseball, sounds like fun. It's suppose to rain tomorrow."_ she thought as she pulled into the house drive way.

"When was the last time you guys played baseball?" She asked as she brought in the food.

"It's been at least a year or more." Carlisle said to her.

"Its suppose to storm tomorrow, want to play?" Angel asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure, any one else want to play?" He said back

All of the Cullen's and to everyone's surprise the kids held their hands up. "I think you guys are a little young to do so, but I think you can ump like Bella for now." Angel said to them.

"All right then it is on, like popcorn." She said out loud as she put the stuff up.

The ladies talked while dinner was cooking and stuff as Carlisle walked to the book shelf to see what was all the books she had, even Edward went to see what she had.

"I see a lot of them was in Severus's name and possession." Edwards said to her as she got the stuff for the humans.

"Yea, this was his favorite though, First edition of William Shakespeare's " _A Midsummer Night's Dream" _Of all the authors that we have he picked a muggle writer." Angel said as she ran her fingers on the spine.

"I think this needs to be put into a bank and kept safe." Carlisle said.

"It's all right the only way anyone can take it is me there is a charm put on it as far as I know." Angel said with a smile.

"He really liked the dark arts did he not." Edward asked.

"Yea but he also knew his potions also. He was very good at it." Angel said back as clouds came rolling in.

"Well, I think we need to go. If that is all right, we can meet at the house and we all can go to the place." Carlisle said to every one.

The day broke gloomy and wet with a hint of rumble in the air. Angel look at the radar and saw a huge storm coming in about three hours.

"All right everyone ready, kids you had breakfast and lunch already. So I know you are not hungry. Harry and Ginny you might as well come along and watch." Angel said as a red truck pulled up into the drive way.

"Bella, I see you are ready to play or you going to be an ump?" Angel asked as the young woman came in.

"Ump, not fast enough yet." Bella said to them. Another knock came at the door and there stood Edward. "Come in Edward." Angel said once again.

"We set to go, a big storm heading this way." Angel said as she put her cap on.

"Yea, lets go." Harry said as they pilled into the car. Angel gave him the keys. "Go to Carlisle and we will grab the land rover," Angel said as she took off into the woods after Bella and Edward which she soon caught up with them.

Standing by the Land rover she waited for the rest. "Edward you are going to have to drive them up there. Me I have another way. I miss the wind in my hair." Angel said as her broom was by her side. Kicking off in the air she hovered in the air as Harry pulled up.

"Angel you do know that you can't seen like that." Harry asked

"Oh pishhhhhhhhh, poshhhhhhhh. They own all of this land so no one lives here but us. No one will see me in the air. Edward and Bella are going to take you guys, meet you there." Angel said as her broom took off in lightning speed.

"She is going to get herself caught if she keeps this up." Harry mumbled.

"She is right though, no one for miles around so no one will see her." Edward said as he smiled at the thought.

Angel landed next to the family. " Wow, how did you do that" Emmet asked.

Rose walked up and slapped his head. "Duh, how do you think that is?" Rose asked.

"Oww, that hurt" He said with a teasing smile. Angel took of her robes to stand there in almost complete out fit. The air trembled with thunder and lightning.

"Wow where did you get that out fit?" Alice asked. The land rover pulled up with every one else.

"Esme, still want me as the ump behind you, you think they still cheat?" Bella asked with a laugh.

"They all ways cheat." Esme said back with a smile.

"Guys against the ladies?" Emmet asked with a smile.

"Um sure, are you wanting to get beat so bad that you don't want to show your face anywhere near my house?" Angel asked as she got ready.

"Your on." He said and went to the outfield with Edward. Harry went the home plat with a glove that he found in her stuff.

"Ok, Harry what are you doing?" Angel asked to the man in the outfield.

"Well considering that you flew here and the rest are vampires, I figured that there would be room for me also. You know what I mean." He said as he wiggled his eye brows.

Angel hung her head down and shook it. "Harry this is not like Quidditch you know." she said with a smile.

"I know, I have seen baseball before Angel, thanks for the confidence." He said as they all laughed.

"Ugh, men!" Angel said as she watched Carlisle wait for the right time.

"I think we are ready." He said as he went into his stance and flung the ball at vampire speed.

Angel did not even think as the ball came at her she swung as the lightning shown and thunder right after. Running, running before Edward got the ball was short of fun. When the ball went sailing it went far, she was close to third when he through it back at Harry, pulled his hand out of the glove and shook the pain away.

"You forgot about that did you?" Angel taunted at Harry for good measure. Which earned a laugh from Ginny and Bella. Harry turned and looked at them both.

"What it was funny." Bella said.

Rose came out and stood their waiting for it and when it came it was out there as well, she ran to the 1st base and was rounding 2nd when Edward caught it in midair, auto out. "Next time Rose." Edward said to her. She gave him a dirty look.

No one even noticed that there was a score already. "Um guy's 1 to 0" Angel said as she stood at home and laughed at their faces.

It went on like that until that inning was done. The guys were next Carlisle was first up and as Alice let go it was gone, Angel was in the outfield with Rose, she watched it and ran for it into the woods and through it back to Esme which Bella called him out, as he slid into home.

It went on for hours, by then the ladies were winning 10 to 1. Then it got blacker and colder. Angel sensed there was something else in this storm that seemed to rage worse and longer. Just as she felt that Alice looked around and shivered. "Something is here." She said as a vision came to her.

_**Out from the sky black hooded shapes came down on them as all happiness was sucked out of them, some of the hooded figures held Ginny, Harry, Angel and the kids as well as Bella on the ground siphoning something out. There were hundreds of them in the area. They left the vampires alone, since they could not sense something was all ready dead in all sense.**_

"Guys we are in trouble." Alice said she took off to the family the rest came in with her and stood their.

"Get out of here, Get Ginny, and Bella out of here and do it now." As Angel looked up and not only saw them but felt them as her happiness was gone and pain was their.

"No, I am not leaving Harry." Ginny said as she pulled her wand out as did Albus.

"Carlisle get the kids and Bella out of here." Angel said as her eyes turned from black to red.

"Damn who did this?" Harry asked.

"I do not know, but these are Dementor's, Harry you know what to do." Angel said to him.

"But why here in America?" Jasper whispered to Angel.

Angel let out a growl so low that no one heard it, "They are not the only things here." As she said that she felt all of them in the circle. Her and Ginny and Harry put them all in the middle. Then the Dementor's came the first to go down was Bella and Edward held her.

"Edward…Edward…..please don't leave me again." She whispered.

Angel looked around as they were surrounded by them all at once they waved their wands and they yelled "Expecto Patronum" Harry's was a stag and went one way getting rid of a couple hundred dementors at once. Ginny's was a stallion witch pranced its way and did the same. Angel's was a huge gryphon with got the rest of them as they fluttered away from the area and did not come back at the time.

"Those came from Azkaban prison." Angel said as she chased what was left of them.

"Why is the question." Jasper asked again.

"That I can not say. Why they were here." Angel said as she fished for some chocolate and gave it to the kids, Harry, Ginny and then to Bella who was coming back but she could not shake the feeling of sadness. Angel shoved some down her throat as well, shook off the feeling as another came to her.

"Vampires from England are here, there leader is coming. Damn what is it with baseball and unwelcome guests?" Angel said out loud. As the leader showed himself.

What she expect was not what she got, The leader walked up and he had black hair that looked greasy and hung lose, his features were unmistakable. "Severus?" Angel asked as the leader came to her.

"Angel that is not Severus, you know he is dead. I saw him die remember?" Harry said back.

"_Yes, it is. And yes I know you saw him." _Angel thought as she was watching the vampires circle her.

"He is telling the truth Angel that is a disguise to catch you off guard." Edward said as he watched her snap out what ever it was.

"It did the job, did it not? Harry I see the little ones are healthy." He said to a very pissed Harry.

"Harry he is the one that bit the kids." Angel said as she stood in front of him and the rest of them. "You have no cause and reason to be here, Podimore." Angel said again to the man that she was talking to in England and telling the rest of his thoughts on the situation at the time.

"You remember, I liked you at least you listen to us as well as the mutts in England." he said with a smile. Edward and the rest of the Cullens were stand by her side watching and reading his actions.

"Why are you here?" Angle asked as her eyes changed yet again to a different color of a darker red.

"It has gotten so bad there we left and we found out you were here now. I figured that this would be a best way to start over." He said again.

"Not here, there is not enough room as it is, and the local werewolves are going to have a shit fit as it is, but if you guys showed up then they are in a frenzy. I want to ask you did not kill any humans here?" She asked cycling around him now as a predator against a predator.

"Why would you ask a question like that? No we have not nor will we ever do that. Not to the Cullens and at least not to you." He said.

"How many came with you?" She asked

"20 of us left, 10 mutts left as well. After people leaving to different parts of the states there only 5 of us that made it here." He said back at her. Just as that was said there were howls being heard in the valley around them.

Angel closed her eyes and sighed in regret and dismay.


	5. Chapter 5

Twix Candy Anyone?

Just as the wolves howled they were seen as they came close to the group of people standing there. The big black one stayed behind and transform back to his human self and came to see what was going on.

" Who is here that tell me why there are so many bloodsuckers here?" He asked as if he was in command. Bella came in front of every one and looked at the man in front of her.

"Sam Uley, this is not what it seems…" She started out but was taken out of the talking.

"Sam Uley as the head of the pack here?" Angel asked as she walk up to him.

"Yes, and you would be?" He asked.

"Angel Snape, she know my father and she will not hurt anyone." Jake said as he came up to him also.

"The witch, that you father was talking about? The one from England?" He asked.

"The very same. I know that this is invading the treaty with the Cullens, but they did not change these guys, these guys came from England as they and the werewolves are being prosecuted for being different. I was the one person who would go and talk to them. So if you are going to be mad then be mad at me, they only followed me here and that is that. I know that this has all of you in a uproar, but bear with me and we can get them to relocate some where near here but not close for you guys. They do not drink human blood they are like the Cullens they only drink animal blood to survive." Angel said to the Alpha Male.

"Hummmph," He said as he looked at the vampires with interest. "If I see any of you on our res then you are at our mercy nothing more, not even your witch here can't save you." He said and went away. Jacob gave Bella a look of sadness as he knew her choice of who she wanted to be with, turned and left with his pack.

"That went well considering it could have been worse. It not like I want to curse them cause then I would be cursing a friend of mine." Angel said as she went to the other vampires who were talking to each other.

"Oh, not now." Ginny gasped. _**(Yes I know that it was not time for her to pop, but I think it was going to be the best time to do so. So forgive me if I just blew off the last couple of months of pregnancy.) **_

Angel was right there with her as she noticed that her water had broken and was running down her leg. "Carlisle. You are needed over here" Angel said as Ginny went to her knees, when Harry was with her and rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Ah new editions are coming, grab a hold of me and hang on tight, I am taking you to my home and check up on you." Carlisle said as she gripped his shoulders and he was gone.

"Harry Take my broom, it will get you there faster. Edward I will take Bella and the rover if you could take the children back to your house? The rest of you want to come with or go hunt? Either way it is fine just don't cross the boarder to the res." Angel said as the rest took off in a blinding light. Bella came up to Angel and waited.

The drive was a fast one even for here, it was not that much later and she pulled up to the Cullens house with Bella who looked extremely worried. Going into the house she went to Edward who had the same look on his face.

"Edward, what is going on?" Angel asked

"Ginny is not going to make it… I seen it" Alice said as she came into the room. Angel flung her robes to the couch and went up stairs to the office. She knocked on the door only to see Harry disheveled and scared.

Carlisle looked at her and shook his head. "Come with me." He said as he went outside and to his and Esme's room.

"She is not going to make it. I have asked if they wanted me to change her but they said no, I respect that in both of them. She wants her mother and father and the children before she goes." He said as his eyes showed sadness.

Angel reached up and gave him a hug, "You did all that you could do, and I know that is all Harry would ask for, it was their choice not your fault Carlisle, known you for to long to see that again." Angel said as she went to the fireplace and made a flew connection from their house to where Arthur and Molly was and as well with the rest of Ginny's family and that meant Ron also.

Stocking up the fire she pulled out some flew powder and stuck her head in it and yelled. "Molly is there anyone home?"

"Angel ! How good it is to see you," Molly's face fell as she saw the face of her friend.

"What is wrong? How is Ginny?" she asked and went to her knee's as Angel told them what was going on. And that they are needed to be here the whole family.

Before anyone knew it, the whole Wesley family was there and standing in front of Angel with worried looks an their faces. "This is Dr, Carlisle Cullen he is the one that is taking care of Ginny and the twins. Molly and Arthur please wait and let the other family go first please." Angel said as the twins went up to see their little sister. One by one or couples by couple went up to see Ginny and Harry and the twins each time they came back down with tears.

"Go and see your daughter she is not going to last much longer." Angel said to the parents as she went to the couch and sat down with her arms wrapped around her knees and rocked in pain of losing a friend and a family member.

As that was done Bella left Edward and sat down with her and held her as Angel finally let the tears fall as she heard Ginny breath her last breath and her heart beat stopped. Then the sobs came harder and racked her body as she cried.

Molly and Arthur came down holding the bundles, they looked like they were crying harder than Angel but smiled even though it hurt badly. " It is time now for all of you to meet the newest of the Potter family. This is Angel Bella Esme Potter and this is Cedric Edward Carlisle Potter." They said after another. Carlisle looked as he was surprised but Alice knew that was going to be their names and came up to the babies and smiled.

Harry finally came down looking really bad. Angel got up and went to him and hugged him for all that it was worth knowing that he would not cry in front of his family. " Harry let it out for Merlin's sake, you can't keep it in." Angel whispered to him as his arms went around her waist as his sobs came to him hard.

After he calmed down and let go of his aunt he sat down and held his children that would have no mother what so ever. Angel looked at the group and went up to where Ginny was at. Going to the bathroom and running warm water, grabbing the soap and shampoo to clean of Ginny so she would look better. Looking down at Ginny she seemed asleep and happy. Tears ran down Angel cheek as she washed Ginny's hair and dried it with her wand, stitched up Ginny also and washed the blood that seemed every where.

It was deathly quiet down stairs as every one was looking at the babies including the older children. There was a soft knock on the door as Carlisle came in and watched Angel clean Ginny up. Angel then conjured up beautiful robes to put on Ginny after everything was done, but them on and wrapped a white sheet around the woman.

Angel got up as she did not notice that Carlisle was there watching her as she worked. "You are to nice and gentle for what you just went through." He asked as she jumped.

"No, I just know what it is really like to lose a loved one, don't get me wrong this is to close for me to handle but I knew that Harry was far off worse than me, I knew he could not do this." She said as Harry came in for that very reason.

"She looks like we were where when we got married. Those are so beautiful robes Angel, thank you. Is it all right that the family stay at your house tonight?" He asked s Angel nodded her head yes.

"I'll stay here to night so you can spend time with them, then we will go and put her to rest with the rest." Angel said to him with a sad smile.

He went back down stair to inform the weaslies that can stay at Angel's house for the night. "Where is Angel going to sleep?" Molly said.

"She is going to stay here tonight so we can be together, Albus, Mel and everyone else come with me its time." He said as he got into the car and took them in two car loads back to Angel's house.

Angel stayed in the office and held herself staring blindly at nothing, but was brought out with a cool hand on her shoulders and was turned around into Carlisle's arms as his family came up and watched as she melted down into nothing.

"This….. I can't do this again… not after losing Severus, Elissa and Nevel…. This is not fair she was to live a happy life…..No, no, no, no not like this not again…." She said as blackness came to her in a rush as memories flooded her.

"Esme, the others will be at the door soon, would you please let them in." Alice said as she went with her 'mother' to greet the other vampires into the house. All the while Carlisle held on to Angel as she slid onto the floor crying and whispering as he watched her go farther into the blackness.

…**...**

**Harry by the door listening to what was being said and watching the snake in the air in a cage. And before he knew it Severus was on the floor dead. Looking up into the ceiling with unseeing eyes. Harry took a let and a smile vile that held his memories of everything that had taken place in that year. No one thought to see the shadows of the little place Angel muffled her crying as she watched the man that she loved with all of her heart die. When he fell a part of her died as well, not know what part but she knew that she was never going to be the same.**

"**No…no…no… why did he do that of all people to sacrifice himself that way just to kill a snake." And said to herself as she went to him and knelt beside him. **

**She did not care who was outside when she had him in the air stretched out and was going to the school so he could be laid with the rest of the people who had died. She was out of the woods when she noticed that Harry was dead and even that brought out more tears as she watched them go into the school. She laid him next to moody as the scene was on its way. When every one was joyous she was sad. Sitting on the floor with Severus's head on her lap protecting him from the people that was around when Harry saw her there and went over to her and hugged her which brought her into a depression that no wizard or witch have never seen. **

**The day of the funerals she was next to his tomb, he was dressed in his dress robes from their wedding, She never talked to anyone or was seen by anyone, they tried to talk to her and see her but she never answered the door. Going back was the hard part to get his stuff that was left behind, It killed her to see what was left but as she packed Minerva came to her and also gave her a hug.**

"**You loved him very deeply even when you were kids and first years." She stated to the woman that was packing.**

"**I'm never coming back here if I can help it, we had a house bought and that is where we were to go after all of this. Ill be there if you need me." Angel said as she left the school forever.**

"**Mom, please I know this is hard, but don't forget about what you have and that is me." Elissa said.**

"**I know hun, its just I can't be here anymore, to much hurt and pain. I love you and you know you can write me anytime you want." Angel said back. It was a theory that if the mate of one and the other will go at a later date. She still carried the guilt and hurt when ever some one mentioned Severus and it really killed her when Harry named his son's middle name after the man that sacrificed his life for him. She beat the odds and worked with the other kids that she was with. **

**It was like that until she left, never really talking to anyone or meeting people unless it was family…**

"**And know some of that family is dead….. Severus, Nevel, Elissa, and now Ginny." She thought.**

…**...**

"How long has she been out?" Esme said as she looked into the room that was a guest room.

"It has been about two hours, she is depressed beyond thought of us…. We will have to keep an eye on her to make sure she dose not do anything stupid." Carlisle said as he pulled Esme away from the door.

Angel woke up to some one sitting on the end of the bed, she looked up to see Harry there and with his children who all looked like they were about to lose it.

"Aunt, It would be an honor if you would help with Ginny at the family plot." He said as he almost choked on the words he was saying. Angel sat up and swung her legs off and gave him a hug.

"Harry, I will always be here to help. I would be more than happy to do so, this is not easy I know, this is going to be hard for you when you have to leave the kids here with me to work at the school. You still have two vampires to keep under control and newborns that need their father" She said back to Harry.

"Actually, me and Molly had a fight last night about that, she sort of wants the newborns to go back with her. She still dose not know about the other two, she don't want anyone near Ginny, but that was not for her to decide it was mine and mine alone, Edward and the rest are going as well." Harry said with a meaningless laugh.

"Hmm, It is going to take a toll on her but we have to tell her about those two and we can go on from there." Angel said she took one of the infants and held them.

Going to the fireplace she throw the powder in and then yelled out the location and she was gone the rest followed and landed in the Potter's house and the grave yard just to the left. It was a gloomy day and the air smelt very wet.

The Cullen's and Bella looked around as they noticed that everyone that knew Ginny and Harry was there. Angel was greeted with great respect and aw, this was the first time she was in the public since she left and she knew this would bring out Umbridge and she would be mad.

She was there as the service was started and she dare not risk of exposure as the service went to the burial and as Angel was the one who took Ginny to the grave. Tears falling as she did that, but she did it for Harry who was trailing behind her.

When it was said and done there was a small gathering to celebrate Ginny's life and so forth. That is when Umbridge was going to take her chance.

"Ahem, I see that you came back." Umbridge said as she sat down next to Angel with her wand out under the table. Angel turned and looked at her.

"I had no choice in the matter of coming, and if you want to know something about me take a look into my eyes and tell me what you see?" Angel said as she sat closer to the lady and stared into her eyes, Angel's went from honey golden brown to a red and then to black.

"I do not believe it, you are half vampire?" Umbridge said with a small gasp.

Angel laughed at the scared woman. "Why would you think of something like that? Are you scared that I will bite you and leave you for death? I'm sorry not even I can do such a horrible thing like that even to you." Angel said with a light hiss to emphanzie that her teeth was just a tad bit longer than the rest.

Needles to say Umbridge left the table quiet quickly and Angel followed her to a deserted place and pulled out her wands well. "Come on lets get this over with, so I can get on with my life." Angel said as she turned.

"I hate you and your kind," Umbridge said with a hiss herself.

"Not like you had a close encounter when Harry was in his 5th year also. I have heard this before Dolores, this is nothing new to me." Angel said as the first wave of curses where thought.

Angel was winning and out of no where she was in pain beyond all could be there, on the floor she dropped and withered in pain as Dolores came to with a smile.

"Now you will tell me everything that I want to know." She said back.

"I will not." Angel said back to her as some one tackled the pink toad and broke her thoughts.

"Umbridge, you are hear by fired from your position and will be sent to Azkaban for using and unforgivable on a fellow witch." The Minister said loudly.

Just as that was a said a man came up and helped Angel back to her feet. "Hello my name is Lothorin, and I will be seeing you around. I will need to speak with you in America if need be." He said and left as fast as he came.

Angel looked around to see if she could see him but he was gone, all she saw was everyone coming out with the commotion that was going under. Her lags still twitched and she was not feeling well.

"Harry, you know how to get back, I am taking Angel back home for some rest and so forth." Carlisle said to Harry who looked like he was going to laugh.

"To hell with that, I am not going." Angel hissed

"Doctor's orders." Harry beamed at her. Besides Molly is going to be at the house for awhile to help they will be there also so that talk can be done later." He said once again as his sadness came back to his face.

Angel huffed and went to the fireplace and she was back at the Cullen's place and was up in the guest room asleep before anyone knew it.

Smiling she rolled over and said "Twix candy bar anyone?"


	6. Chapter 6

Twisted Mood

The next morning came bright and sunny as to mess with the mood of a irritable witch as the sun gleamed into her eyes. Walking down the steps of the Cullens she went to the kitchen and put on some coffee that she had a hankering for when the rest of the family either came down or came from out side.

Smiling as they came in she gave them a sour face, even stuck her tongue out at Edward who gave her a curious look.

"What was that for?" He asked

"Nothing, just felt like doing it." Angel said as she skipped to the coffee that was done.

"This is not you Angel what is wrong?" Carlisle said to her, he even noticed that she was acting strange even for her.

"Ah nothing just in a really strange mood." She said back to them. As the hot coffee went to her stomach she smiled and almost felt as to her self.

Angel looked at them all and the "Harrumph" out the back door and into the woods close to her house but not to far from the Cullens, she had nervous energy and she had to get rid of it and the only way she ever got rid of it was to dance.

In the forest she made a dance floor and for some reason she pulled out the 40's and big band music. It tinkled in the air she was to busy to even noticed some one was watching her, until he came up as the next song came on.

"May I have this dance?" Carlisle asked

Surprised was not the word for it but she took it. He was even thinking if she grew up in England she knew how to dance very well. Esme came up on them and so id Edward. Angel came up to Esme and they challenged the boys in their dance steps. Which they came back with their challenge grabbing hand they swing around. Angel looked around to noticed that there were a lot of people there including Molly and Arthur as well as Harry.

Who had a comical look on his face. Angel paid no mind she was having fun, being thrown into the air helped by Edward she went up at least 4 feet into the air.

When it was over there was a thunderous applause coming from every one. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" Esme said.

"I'm very talented with dance I can even do the Irish dance with tap shoe's if you ever want to see it." Angel said back The next song came on what ever was in the air it was infectious cause Molly and Arthur was on the dance floor under the trees. There was a loud crack of some one aspirating close by.

The man that came to her and helped her up was standing there with a smile on his face. Lothorin knew that this was a release from everything.

Just something caught Angel and she started to see with the song and dance and he joined in right with her as she was spun around.

"This brings back memories." Carlisle said as he and Esme both came back out.

Edward and the rest stood back and watched what was going. Before he knew it Jasper and Alice was out there. Molly and Harry watched as Angel steps where precise and in the right spots, being twirled and back.

"Was that a giggle?" Harry asked Edward as it came from Angel.

"Yes, and it was not a depressed one either." He said back with a smile.

Angel stopped and looked around to see what was going on." Whoa, stop. This is not right something is in the air." She whispered

Every one stopped and seem to understand what she was saying. Just as that was said Molly gasped as she saw Carlisle and the rest sparkle in the splashes of sunlight.

"Lothorin, I did not expect to see you next week." Angel said as she was still in his arms.

"I know but I wanted to see Molly and Arthur to see how they were doing." He said back as he walked past the vampires.

"I think we better go to a place more suited for this, My place considering it is closer." Angel said as she got rid of the floor and music.

"What was that all about." Ron said as they went to Angel's place.

"I have no idea, but it felt good in some way, just glad no one else saw it." Molly whispered, still in shock in who was following her.

Angel was humming some song that she liked as she was ahead of them all and still a spring in her step. She got to her place and all of the followed in and seated themselves around the living room with room to spear.

"Ok what is going on and Lorain what are you really doing here?" Molly asked as she was eyeing Carlisle and the family.

"I really just wanted to see how you were doing after Ginny." He said as he looked over to Carlisle and nodded his head. Carlisle did the same.

"Ok I think it is time to come clean with everything. Molly I know that you know what the Cullen's are" Angel said as she looked over to them.

"Yes, they are vampires, not that I care what they are they are good people I know or knew that they would do no harm to any of us." Molly said with a smile on her face as she saw relief from the others.

"I take it you have been around my kind then?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but there are some around in our world, I had a good friend that was a werewolf and he was good also. I just knew that you were good people." Molly said back.

"Ok, I am Half vampire, I was born with it and all of this time it decided to show up now. You're grand son and granddaughter were bitten in England they are full blooded vampires now. The reason Ginny and Harry were here is to help them control the hunger and feed off of animal blood so they don't harm human or any other." Angel said as she watched Molly's face expressions.

"You are half? I would have never thought of it. I am sorry to hear about my grand kids, but what they are will not make me love them any less." Molly said as Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Harry, I really do hate to say this. But I think it might be best if the twins go back with Molly and Arthur, simply these two are looking at them like they were food. They are still learning to control it." Angel said in a whisper.

"Your right, and them Albus going off to school here in a few weeks it might be best for that also. Molly every weekend Ill be there for my twins and stuff." Harry said back to Molly.

"I understand dear, It would be a pleasure to have you and the twins with me." Molly said as she gave him a hug.

"Good, now Arthur I need some help at the ministry with all of the file's. I have no problems in paying you for it either. It can be after work and I just might help Molly with the twins too." Lorain said them.

"Really , I could not take the money….." Arthur started out

"I will hear nothing about it. Start later today if you feel like it." Lorain said again. Arthur gave up and nodded his head.

"Oh and Angel, keep an eye out I think Umbridge was a pawn for something bigger." He also said back.

"Sure, no problem" She whispered back to him as he got up to leave.

Molly and the rest got ready to go also. Once every one was ready and the twins were bundled up they were gone. Harry looked sad but relieved all that was there was the Cullens, Harry, Hermione and Ron and their kids.

"Hermione and Ron, you both need to go. If you do not show up for work they will be suspicious of your activity." Angel said to the couple. They nodded their heads also. "Keep and ear open over there and give me any news of what is happening. Now that Lothorin is here there is bound to be a lot of problems that is going to happen." Angel said once again.

They got ready to go also after the kids were dressed and they left.

A small filler for what is to happen next, kind of thought it would be fun to see them all having fun even if it meant something silly. I know can't see Carlisle do something silly or even Esme, but it happened….. Plz review if all possible.

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Twisted Views of the Ministry

Arthur and Lorain both went to the archives and papers that was or has been recorded through out the centuries and they put everything that had to involved with vampires and werewolves in several piles.

Slamming the parchment on the table in a frustrated sigh Lorain looked like he was pissed and he really wanted to rip heads off. " Why, in the world would they do that with every race that is not witch or wizard?" He asked as he ran his hand through is hair which it stuck up in all different angles that made him look deranged and had escaped from the mental ward from St Mungo's.

"I am not for sure but a lot of this you were around, but they kept a lot of it underground. It was after you left that they did all of this and everyone accepted it as fact." Arthur said just as frustrated to everything that he had read and he was tired.

They went back to the house that Molly now inhabited with the twins who had a visited with their father.

"Harry! It only been what a day that you were here?" Lorain asked as he was about to make a joke.

"I know, but I can not stay away from them too long, plus Albus and Mel wanted to see them and grandma and papa." He said with a sad smile on his face

"Harry it will get better I promise you it will, just going to take time." Lorain said as he clutched Harry's shoulder. He knew that Harry had lost a lot of family and friends and this was a blow to make it worse. " "How is your aunt doing? I know this has got to be hard considering today is the anniversary of his death."

"I forgot about that sir, She never let it bother her after 5 years he has been dead. It might hit hard after losing Ginny also. But she has the Cullen's there and I know that they will help. She has been great to me even now, she gives me the space I need and she is wonderful with the kids, taking them out hunts and making sure that they are well fed." Harry whispered.

"Has been feeding herself?" Lorain said in concern.

"The kids has seen her feed but it is not enough to satisfy a vampire. She is more concerned with what is happening here than she is about herself. She is dedicated to the children and to Bella. I think today will be hard for her." Harry said as he put Angel into her crib to sleep next to her brother who was sound asleep.

"When you go back tell her I will stop by before I go to Italy, have a few people over there to talk to." Lorain said to Harry.

"Sure, I can do that." Harry said as he got up and gave Molly a hug and some money for the children and their care, she refused as always.

"Molly I am not going to take no for an answer about this." Harry said as he gave back the money to her and then turned and was gone.

Landing in front of the home of his aunts he ushered his kids in and went to look for Angel to give her the news. Upon reaching her room he noticed that it was a mess like she tore it apart it was horrible everything that was hers and Shape's was either ripped or it was thrown. He sighed and fixed it all up and but everything back in its neat way. He silently thanked Ginny for teaching him those charms.

He noticed that his kids were quiet. " What is up?" He asked

"Aunt is up set and she is lost….she is in the forest some where." Mel said as a knock was heard down below.

"Get some sleep or rest it has been a long night." He said as he went down stairs to see who was at the door.

"Yes" he asked and came face to face with Edward. "Edward, come in and you to I guess." He said as Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Bella came in.

"Do you know where Angel is?" Alice asked

"No, I just got here to see her room was a mess. Why what has happened?" Harry asked concerned.

"I had a vision that she did one of Bell's stunts and jumped off a cliff." Alice said in a hushed whisper.

"What happened or what is today for her?" Carlisle asked. He was all so concerned about his friend.

"Well today is the anniversary of Voldamort fall and Severus death." Harry said.

"Then she is where I can not tread." Carlisle said and every one but Bella looked down.

"I can go, I think I know where she just might be or not there if the water is rough." Bella said as she got up.

"Some one is coming to talk to her." Alice said. Just as that was said there was a knock on the door and Harry said come in.

" Ah, Carlisle and family, it is nice to see you all again. Where is Angel?" Lorain asked to the group.

"We really have no clue I came in and her room was a mess." Harry said.

"I think I may know where she is , but Carlisle and the rest can't go their cause to the treaty that was made a long time ago." Bella said

Lorain looked like he was in shock. "She would not do that." He whispered.

"I saw it, it is true and now I can't see her future at all." Alice said to the man. She even reached out to touch him as she did so the vision came to play in his mind as well as hers again.

"Edward is it all right I take Bella with me, she will come to harm with me around. I promise, I keep my promises." Lorain asked before he held his hand out to Bella

Edward knew that Bella would be safe with him and nodded his head to ok it. Bella and Lorain left and took Angle's car to where Bella thought she would be.

It was the cliff of where she jumped when Edward left her, sad and very much hurt she went there to be with Edward forever.

"Bella, is this the turn?" He asked as he drove fast as the rest of the Cullens.

"Yes, but take it easy cause Jake and his pack like to roam around here also." She said back as the cliff came into view.

Angel sat at the foot of her bed and realized that it was the anniversary of her dead husband. To every one else she had them thinking that her grieving was done for every one that died in that war, but farm it she was. She was still grieving for Severus. She knew he would never want to see her like this and he would even want her to find love again if it came to it. Getting up in a fit of rage and hurt she ripped everything that reminded her of them. Upon doing that she ran with the speed of a newborn reaching the cliff that she did not know that Bella had jumped from the last time.

With her foot at the edge she noticed that the ocean was not at piece but it had some major white caps on the waves. It seemed that another storm front was on it way there. She looked down and closing her eyes she thought of every one she knew and loved and cared about her whole life the last person to come into view was Ginny. She never heard a booming voice calling her name.

With the last bit of effort she walked off and plummet into the cold water as the wave hit which sucked her down even more. She did not care.

"ANGEL!" He screamed. As he watched her walk off "Shit!" He was off to the edge and dove in. Bella was coming behind him as she walked to the edge in fear she may trip and fall on her bum.

He was not even thinking the fact that he was not going to make it to her before she went under, all he knew is that he had to get to her. Like his life depended on it. Looking around to see her, he did and she was far down, he swam to her before she went down farther into the water.

Angel looked up and swore that she saw Severus swimming to her, but he was dead. Then who was this? She did not know all she knew that the water was so cold she was all ready numb, she did not have the strength to swim up to the rocks, she left her wand at home.

Angel felt a tug on her arms but the current was really strong and her head hit the rocks as she was being pulled up so hard she started to bleed rather quickly. The calming dark night came to her.

Angel was hit and hit hard felt like her chest cavity would cave in…. "Angel you die, then I will come and hunt you down just to bring you to life and then kill you." He said as he preformed CPR on her just to get the water out of her lungs. Angel drew in air as water came out of her lungs. Gasping in the air a very shock came through her as nerve ending responded to the person above her. It was not bad but pleasing every time he touched her skin. Tingled every part of her being. But she never opened her eyes her head hurt badly and there was the smell of blood came to her.

Lorain got her to breath but he also smelled the blood and looked at her head to see a big gash. He knew he had to get her to Carlisle, he knew what to do. Yes he knew Carlisle for a very long time even before he was turned. They were close friends and almost say kin. He got Angel to the car as Bella held her head with a robe that he had taken of to stem the flow of blood that was starting to slow down, but not really stopping.

He pulled up to Carlisle house only to be greeted but the man himself and toke Angel into his lab. He noticed all of the faces of the vampires as Carlisle came through the living room.

Esme looked as the blood was dripping onto the carpet. Everyone looked at Jasper. He looked at them back. "What? Remember she is not really all that human, her blood has no effect on me what so ever." He said with his southern drawl came out. He was more worried about Angel than the blood that was on the floor. He just looked at it before Esme came and cleaned it up. Harry looked like he was going to lose it as well his kids did also. Bella went to him as hooked an arm around him and said " Harry she is tough, she will fight this and come back like she all ways do." He smiled at that and gave her a friendly hug in thanks, but bit before he looked over to Edward and noticed that he was thankful that Bella was there to help. No growl came or even a flinch of anger.

"I think I am going to take the kids on a hunt they look like they need to feed. Emmet, Jasper?" Edward asked as he held out his hand to Mel and she gladly took it Albus was right behind her eager to feed.

"Yea sure lets get the runts to feed…" Emmet said, but was hit in the back of the head after wards by Rose who looked angry that he said that.

"What did I say?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head "That hurt Rose, not to mention that rattles the brain." then he took off out the door. While every one looked like they wanted to laugh.

Up stairs was something else as Carlisle took her head gingerly and looked at the gash. Then he noticed the scars on her back some where long and some where short and he knew that a lot ran deep. He shook his head as knock was heard. "Come in" he said softly

"I was just wondering what is going on that is all." Harry asked.

"She will be all right can you help me roll her to her side so I can stitch her head?" Carlisle asked. Harry came and help roll her over and he even winced as he looked at her scars.

"I remember how she got most of those and the ones at her feet." Harry said almost to quietly.

"How?" Carlisle said as he remembered her back was smooth the last time she was around.

"Voldamort, He had gotten her and torcherd her for information about me and my friends, but she never said a word to him. So from the magic he went to the physical torcher, He had some one push glass up through her feet. Then from there it was a knife or a cutting curse from there until I came and saved her, She is the only living family I had at that time. Cause my god father Sirius Black was dead thanks to his cousin Bellatrix. It seems like it was yesterday that all of it happened." Harry said as she watched in fascination of how fast Carlisle stitched her up.

Rolling her back she opened her eyes and moaned loudly. Angel tried to sit up but Carlisle pushed her back down and looked at her and said "You have been through a lot and you need to rest, so do it now while you can."

Angel knew better than to argue with Carlisle while he was like that she did and her eyes closed, but she was not fully asleep and heard a knock on the door. Carlisle answered it.

"Give her this so she can have a dreamless sleep. She will feel better when she wakes up. I have to go to a meeting but I will be back. Speaking of which I need to talk to you Carlisle before I go." Lorain said. Carlisle nodded his head and gave the potion to Harry.

They left, "Aunt Angel take this it will help you to sleep." Harry said as his aunt took a swig and laid back down.

"Thank you Harry, Ill be all right you can go down and mingle with the Cullens." Angel said with a smile on her face. He nodded and went down stairs to talk with the rest and give them news.

"I know that we have been friends for a long time, but is there anyway that you know why I tingle every time I touch her?'' Lorain asked

"Yes, You are her singer, even though she is half vampire and she has been married before, that makes no difference to her. You blood sings to hers more like you are her soul mate." Carlisle said with a grin that said that he was going to tell his family.

"Oh no you don't and you will not tell her either let her find out on her own. I like the chase and I love feisty ladies." He said with a smile on his own. "Well I am off, so you all in a few days if not sooner." With that he apparated from that spot and was in Italy under neither a clock tower in a castle. Walking in he had no problems of not knowing where he went. Going past the receptionist that stood up and welcomed him in her Italian. He took no head to her as a mater of fact he went back to her looking strait into her eyes and quietly told her to leave. After she was scared she got her purse and left.

He smiled to himself as he went to the elevator and went down to a long corridor that lead to their chamber. He had a smile on his face as the door opened to see some of the people that was there with shock face needles to say.

"Aro, How nice it is to see you again." Lorain said to the man that was walking to greet him. There was nothing as they shook hands. Aro's eyes widen to the sudden realization of who this was.

Lorain look at Aro as his grin went to a toothy smile, clinching his hand so fast Aro never knew that his hand was being crushed. Then the little bug that they called Jane tried to inflicted pain on Lorain.

But he looked over to her and shook his head. " Try it again and see what will happen. You can not hurt me nor will I feel any of the pain you are trying to cause. Aro tell your minion to stop and tell her who I am." Lorain said to the man who looked like he was in pain.

"JANE!" He hissed loudly and she looked over to him and said "Master?"

"You need to stop. No one touch him." Aro said as the grip was loosened slightly then stopped all together.

The Three main vampires stood in front of the man and dropped to one knee with their heads down in reverence, each one in unison said

"Master, please for give us."

"Master?" Jane looked confused. But her bother was also on one knee and said the same thing.

"You can not just waltz in here and think you own us all." Jane said in a hushed voice.

"That you are so wrong child. As a mater of fact you are a mere baby, you are just the dirt I walk on. I am the one that created you all, and this is how you treat me? I think the three of the eldest should have known better." Lorain said in a hushed voice.

"But sir, we thought you to be gone. Let alone that you went back to your world." Marcus said back.

"You knew perfectly well where I was. And you still build this wall of people with talents, but instead of giving them a freedom of choice you choose to go after them. This is not tolerated nor will it continue. I have enough problems in the wizarding world I do not need it here." Lorain said again as his anger way getting the best of him.

He took the middle seat and sat down. "I have kept tabs on you all and I see that you want to go after a certain group in Forks WA? To let you all in she will be changed with the end of the year and I do not want to hear that you went after her or the Cullens." He said as his eyes grew into a very deep crimson red.

"I still think you are a fake and a fraud!" Jane said to him she was still the only one that was not on her knee.

"Jane stop!" Her brother said

"No I will not stop this is ridicules." Jane hissed but her eyes closed and she grunted in pain as she was being subjected to the same pain she put on others.

"This little one is feisty, but she is a member of the family so I can not kill her. Listen well little one, do not cross me or cross the line with me I will kill you where you stand." He hissed and let go. She crumpled to the ground twitching. Once she recovered she got to her knee " Master I am truly sorry, my anger got the best of me."


	8. Chapter 8

Life is a Highway with many Twists and Turns

Still sitting in the middle chair that was Aro's Lorain looked at each and every one of them including their wives. Each one looked at him with respect, while he himself looked like he was board through his teeth.

"Sir, what is the news of the wizarding world?, since we can not step foot there." Aro asked

"Trouble with a capital T, many of the people are getting bitten either by werewolves or by the vampires. Do you happen to know of Angel Snape?" Lorain asked.

"Yes, she is a half vampire and witch?" Marcus asked as he sat on the floor.

"More witch than vampire which out of everything it decided to show up now. Hmmmmm you guys can not enter that world, I wonder if you would like to go anyway. There are a few nomad vampires that are in need of waking up.. See the vampires over there rarely know of any of you. Give me a week and I will permit you to go." Lorain said as a smile crossed his lips.

Aro's eyes lit up like a sick jack-o-lantern. "Sir I have also know that Angel is Harry's aunt. His kids got bitten, how are they handling it?"

"Doing very well, the newborn stage seems not effect them as much, Plus Angel has them on a strict animal diet and if they do happen to bit another human, then they know that they will not live to see another day, Aro I know that you and your brothers want to destroy them now, but your rules do not apply to them since they were bitten in England, But Angel knows you and how you work, she knows that some day you will want to see them. She also knows about your rules and that is why she has them on a leash." Lorain said as a mater of fact.

Angel got up from the bed to go down stairs and to her house there was no one that could stop her. Reaching her house and opening the door to her house she walked in and went strait to her room grabbed towels and robe and went into the bathroom, ran the water into a nice hot bath, Lighting scented candles she got in after taking her cloths off.

Wincing a little as the hot water touched her cool body, she washed her very long hair and just soaked until the water started to get cool. Getting out she toweled up her hair and put the terrycloth bath robe on and went into the kitchen as she started to get something to eat or snack on. After setting everything down in front of the computer she went into her room and got dressed in shorts and a tank top and sat back down in the chair.

Taking a bite out of the sandwich and a drink of tea as she read the headlines from the muggle news paper.

10 people missing!

10 people are missing from a holiday trip, the families of these ten people put in a missing persons reports when their families did not return Saturday evening. All of them worked in the ministry in various departments. The names were given out earlier today.

Elizabete Cobblestone, Erik Winslow, Donald Weasley, Sandra Bobkins, Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley,…

Angel stopped there as she did not need to know who else was missing, She knew them all and very well. She looked like she was about to cry, But that steal bar of determination made her stop. Hearing a small tap on the window used her wand and the window opened to let the owl in. She gave it the money and a pit of her sandwich and water before it left for its long flight back. Opening up the paper she read the very same names that the muggle paper had, except for one name that never made it to the muggle paper… Mr. Diggory.

Angel's eyes went wide, she knew that she could not and would not let Harry know what happened. It would only make it worse for him to know what happened. Just as that thought came across the two kids came into the room and sat down in front of the TV and turned it on, not even noticing that she was in the same room as her.

Smiling to herself at the both of them she cleared her throat they looked over to her and smiled back at her.

"I see that you all need to feed. Come on Ill feed with you." Angel said as she went to the door and went out. With a lot of speed they encountered a herd of dear and went to feed. Angel felt better than she had in a long while. Standing close but not close enough to the kids as they fed off of the dear keeping watch for anything or anyone. She heard a twig snap behind her and she twirled in place and crouched down and held her wand out.

"Whoa, there tiger. I was wondering where the kids were at so I came to look for them." Harry said with a sad smile.

"They are all right and they need to feed. Harry what is wrong?" Angel dared to ask.

"I read the paper I know about Cedric's father. He was a good man. We all know what happened, they have been bitten and turned. I have some info about what happened and we need to involve the Cullens and Bella. We also need to get a hold of Lorain also." Harry said.

"Ok, kids you guys all right for a while? We need to get home and convene a meeting." Angel said as she grabbed both kids and took off while Harry close. Going into the house she dialed Carlisle number and said that they needed to met and if they could get a hold of Lorain for her.

Carlisle hung the hone up and called everyone into the living room and said that Angel and her small family was coming over and had Alice call Charlie so Bella can stay over for the night there.. Pulling his cell out and dialed the number to Lorain.

Lorain pulled out his phone and looked at the number and spoke into it.

"Carlisle what is happening my good man?" Lorain asked thankful for the distraction.

"Well we need you to come back for a little bit, there is something going on and Angel asked if you would be here at the meeting?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, it has to be important if she is calling it, would you mind if there were a couple of brothers come with me and some of their guard?" Lorain asked as he got up.

"Sure, the day that the Volture come is a day to soon." He said in a hushed voice.

"Tell Edward they will not harm Bella, you have my word on it." He said as he pointed looked at the brothers.

"I think that she is wanting this meeting soon. So if there is anyway to apparated that would be great." Carlisle said back.

"Sure be there is a few." Lorain said back. He hung up as she watched that a fair amount of people in the guard was all ready to go, Demetri, Jane, Flexi, and a few other were looking at him waiting.

"Ok Jane and your brother and the rest of the guard have to use the port key to get there, I can not take all of you at once, I can take the brothers but that is about it. Take this paper grab it and it will take you to Carlisle place and I will be there in a few minuets.

They were gone in a few minuets and landed rather roughly on the ground in front of the house. They did not find it to funny when Emmet and the rest were laughing at them as they landed.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen." Emmet said as he helped Jane up.

Then there was a very loud crack in the air and Lorain and the brothers were there.

"Ok we are here, when is this meeting going to happen?" Lorain asked.

"As soon as Angel and Harry get here. Which is soon considering that they are only half a mile from us. Come in every one." Carlisle said as the brothers watched Bella.

"Carlisle, you do know she will have to be changed or she will have to die." Aro said to him.

"We know that but it will be on her terms not yours." Edward said as he shook Aro's hand.

"You can't read her mind how interesting. Would it be all right to see if any of our gifts would work on her?" Aro asked.

"If it is all right with her." Edward said and then looked at Bella "He can read peoples minds while holding hands."

Bella pulled her hand out into Aro's and just looked at him. Aro did not see anything, like he ran into a wall.

"How interesting….Jane would you like to see if your gift works?" Aro asked.

"Aro, be careful you know what I meant in the castle." Lorain shot off a warning.

"It's fine, so don't worry about it." Bella said as she stared at the blond with red eyes.

"Pain.." Jane said and constrained on Bella and slowly getting frustrated with it.

Bella just looked at Jane with nothing going on, no flinching or dropping. Aro's laugh brought Jane out of her trance. "Master," She whispered

Bella was pulled into Edwards embrace. Just as that happened, Harry, Angel, the kids and Ron, and Hermione came walking into the house.

"Aro, Causus, Marcus, Jane, Demetri, Felix. And everyone else this is Harry's friends Ron and Hermione Weasley." Angel said as she sat down, looking ragged.

"Lets get this meeting on the way." Carlisle said as people took various positions in the room. Lorain stood behind Angel and watched her closely.

" Harry what is it that you want to say, Or would like Ron or Hermione say it, or me start it off?" Angel said.

"You start it off by the missing people from the muggle paper and what ours said." Harry said.

"Well you all know that wizarding world is in turmoil with vampires and werewolves. Just today I read a paper from England and ours ten people are missing and all are from the ministry, I knew them all. The one that was not mentioned in the muggle paper was Cedric's father Amos, The ones that was most shocking was Kingsley Shacklebolt he worked for the minister for both ours and for the muggle, him and his wife are missing. Harry came to me and told me that he knew of Cedric's father and we all know that they have been turned." Angel said as she looked over to Ron.

"It appears that there is going to be a war and it involves the vampires and werewolves with us, the one thing that is what disturbs me there was a massive break out from Azkaban and just about every death eater that was there are now gone with out a trace, but we found out that is was Dolores Umbridge and some other person that has red hair and is American….." He said but was cut off by a gasp.

"Victoria, she said she would get us back from killing her mate, she wants to kill me to get back at the Cullens." Bella said as a tear came down.

Carlisle looked over to Bella and asked "When did you find this out?"

"When you guys left for a couple of month's vacation and left me here alone. Laurent stopped by and told me that she is planning in killing me slowly." Bella said as she sobbed.

"Thank you Bella, now we have a name that goes with the person. As we looked and finding what happened …. We went looking into other departments of the ministry and there are a lot of people missing and Delores is behind it all. She was or has been changed with the rest there is an army of newborns heading this way." Ron said again.

"As it seems, they want the kids as well. This is not going to be fun considering these are people we use to work with, but that is not it. We will be fighting vampires mostly, werewolves are calming down and have not bitten anyone lately." Hermione said as she looked around the room. Just as that was said Alice went into a trance. When she came out she looked at Angel and said.

"They will be here in two month's every one you knew and worked with are coming there are going to be several deaths. Bella I hate to say this but you have to be changed before you are ready. Those death's that I see will not die unless you change. I am sorry to say that but if you don't then me, Edward and Esme will die." Alice said with her head hung down in sadness.

"I have no problem in going through the change now. I don't want every one that I know and care and love die for me, if you need me as a vampire I will gladly change." Bella said with anger and sadness

Angel looks over to her and grabbed her hand " Are you sure this is what you want? You will lose everything, you will not be able to see anyone of your human friends, no children at all."

"I will do it for my family, I know what the risks are and I gladly take them. For my father and mother if this keeps them safe I will do it for them also." Bella said with a small smile.

Every one's eye watched Bella with fascination, happiness, sadness, and aw to the woman sitting in front of them.

Lorain cleared his throat and said " Since this is confession time, I think I had better say something." He said as his eyes changed from the hazel blue to the deepest red as his person also changed to a cold pale person, as when that happened every vampire in the house went down to one knee and said " Sire we are at your service."

Angel, Harry, Hermione, Ron and even some of the kids looked at them all in confusion, "Talk now!" Angel said in a hiss.

"Ah yes, I am the one person that not only started the Ministry of magic, but my venom runs through everyone of these vampire's, they are my children. Angel you know me, you walked pass my statue everyday while you worked at the ministry. Even though they got it wrong, but that is a different story all together. Get off your knee's please I think I freaked them out as it is…." He said but was rudely interrupted by a kid.

"So you are the one that bit Severus Snape? You were the one that is in my nightmare's and you are the one that is a pain in the ass to everyone in the ministry?" Albus said to a frustrated man.

"Boy, where did you here that from?" Lorain asked.

"I do not know how I know I just know, its kind of frustrating to know this stuff, but Severus is dead for a while….." Albus said

"But when Angel talks in her sleep she knows that he is dead from the killing curse, but that would have bounced off of him to and extent. He had to be torn apart and burned. So what is in that tomb is the ashes of him." Mel said back as she came up to her brother.

"That is a different story all together and it dose not help." Angel said as she had tears in her eyes as well. "We have to plan and train, that means that you all have to be subject to our spell's and see what can or can not work on you all. Cause you will not be going up against regular newborns, but ones that are wizards and witches. It seem Delores could not give up her hate for me…Victoria could not do the same. It is going to be a sad day… I do not want anyone from the order in this either, yea we are going to need a lot of people from every where, this is big…." Angel said as Alice grabbed her arm. Angel's eyes slid out of focus as well. In no time Angel was out of the house and pounding her way to Bella's house. Hoping she was not to late.

"Alice what did you see that got Angel to go like that?" Edward dared to ask.

"You know what I saw and I hope she gets there soon." Alice said as she watched Bella from the corner of her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing but Twisted bodies in the room

Angel pounded her way to Bell's house and hoping that nothing happened to Charlie as she knocked on the door as it popped open and no one was in the place it was deathly quiet even for Charlie.

"Charlie?" She asked as she searched the house only to go to the kitchen and saw his body on the floor, his face was contorted as he was in pain, his legs and arms were at different angles, slowly Angel crouched down and took his vitals and there was none what so ever.

Reaching for her phone she called Carlisle and had him go to into his office, knowing the rest would be able to hear any way, but she knew Bella would not.

"Carlisle, Charlie is dead. I was to late. Don't say nothing yet cause I want to be the one who can. I know Bella is 18 and she can legally be on her own, draw up papers so she can be adopted into your house, I am going to see if her mother and step father is still alive, I think not by the looks of it, It was the killing curse and he was torcherd. Just don't let Bella come home for anything. Ill be right back." Angel said…

"Wait might not be the case if we can get another body that looks like Bella we can torch the house…" Carlisle was cut off

"Ill be right back." Angel said as she apparated to the house where Bella's mom lived and it looked the same "Renee, Phil?" Going in she saw the same thing. Looking sad she grabbed everything that would have made good memories for her and shrank them and put them in a bag that Angel grabbed and torched the house with everything in it.

Apparating back to Carlisle she went in and looked at Bella. "Come with me Bella. I need to talk to you and Jasper come with me…Edward please you will get her back…Just give me a couple of minuets." Angel said.

Bella got up and went with Angel out the door and into the backyard not knowing what was going to be said but she knew it was not good.

"What is it, that you have to have Jasper with you?" Bella asked quietly.

"Bella, I do not know how to put this to ease any pain you may feel, But your father, mother and Phil were killed by my kind by the means of the Killing curse, I torched your mom's house so it would look like they died in the fire. I have to do the same with Charlie's also." Angel said to her.

Bella was in shock at first and then was mad and started to hit Angel who did not hit back at all, then started to cry in big sobs as waves of sadness and pain was in the air. Jasper in his good intentions tried to send calming waves to ease the pain, but not enough to cause her to forget that she must go through this to be able to move on.

Bella's crying quieted down as Angel held the woman in her embrace "Do what you have to do. I am still going through my plan and what is need to be done, I will get the people back for this." Bella said as she hiccupped.

"I have to get a body so people will think that you were in a fire also. I will get everything out that is yours and anything that you want as keepsakes and that includes his badge, pictures and stuff. I have all ready did that before I set your moms house on fire." Angel said as she gave Jasper Bella so he could take her back to the house.

"Bella, I am so sorry that this had to happen." Angel said as she apparated back to Charlie's house and got everything that was Bella's and that included Charlie's Badge and a few other things. Standing in the middle of the house she set fire on everything and a body dressed in Bella's cloths was there and the flames licked the bodies and Angel was gone out side and watched as the house was engulfed in the flames, and to add the effect the gas lines erupted and blew the house apart and ignited his curser and her truck which exploded from the fumes that was in the tank.

Angel ran back to her house and got changed into different cloths and went to Carlisle's to see that every one was still there.

"It is done Bella Swan is officially dead. Bella let me get all of this stuff out." Angel said as she pull out everything that she had shrunk and put them back as they should be. The last thing that was given to her was Charlie's badge. Knowing it would break Bella but she still gave it to her.

"Bell's I am so sorry that it had to be this way. I know you are accepted here and loved no mater what happened. But if you feel that you want to be alone you are welcomed at my place too and stay as long as you like." Angel whispered to the woman that was crying once again.

Bella turned to Angel and hugged her like it was the last thing on earth for her. Angel just wrapped her arms around Bella and let her cry into her shoulder, as she herself cried for her and what will be lost or saved.

Aro and the brothers looked sad for this human and even Jane looked like she was about to cry even though nothing would come out. "It is a wonderful sight to see family come together and stand strong. You have my permission to use who ever you want in this battle and that includes us. We will be back before it starts like two weeks before it dose. We are off." As a couple of cars pulled up and waited.

"I could have just apparated you all back, well most of you." Lorain said

"No, you are needed here. We have a plane waiting for us. Carlisle nice to see you and take care of Bella, Angel and the rest nice meeting you." Marcus said as they left.

"That went well considering what happened." Carlisle said as it was quiet. They looked at the sleeping form of Bella, Angel picked her up and went to the stairs. "Which room?"

"The first one next to Edwards room, that has a bed in it." Esme said and went to help Angel with Bella.

They came back down and sat in silence as each one was thinking of what is next.

"Edward, you better change her soon, she wants you to do it. Get rid of your damn morals too, she loves you and trusts you. She knows that you can lose control, but that is not what she wants. She wants you to go all the way, and really that is the best way of doing it is doing it. If you need a place without vampires you can do it in my house set it as a date if anything." Angel said as she smiled and knowing if Edward could blush he would be doing so now.

Edward looked like he was going to argue as his mouth worked on the words that never reached. He looked like a fish out of water. "Edward do not argue with me, not right now anyway, not in the mood to do so." Angel hissed. "She is calling for you by the way." He got up and went to her side.

Alice looked up and smiled. " It is going to happen this weekend, then there will be a wedding. He just proposed to her and she said yes."

Every one looked happy considering what is going to happen and what had happened. "All right we need to get everyone we know and see who will come, cause this will not only effect us in the wizarding world but for every vampire and werewolf or shape shifter out there. Carlisle do you know any covens besides the Volture? I know a few nomads but that is about it." Angel said.

"Yea I do and I will be getting a hold of them soon." Carlisle said.

"I know a couple of people and they were with me during the southern vampire wars, I know they will help." Jasper said.

"Good, and I know that the major is lurking some where waiting, when this happens there will be no way of stopping him, you know this." Angel said to him.

"I know, that is why I want Peter and Charlotte here also. They know how to handle him very well." Jasper said with a smile.

"Those two?" Alice said to him.

"Yes, those two. I know that you never thought of them as good people but they are, plus they can help train too." Jasper said as he looked at his wife.

"I know, and I am sorry." Alice said as she snuggled to Jasper.

"Talk about being the odd man out, this takes the cake." Angel mumbled. Every one laughed.

"Well it is late and I am tired and the kids need to be cleaned. So I will be at home." Harry said as Hermione and Ron went with him. Angel got up and went to the door also. Turning to look at Lorain. "You coming over you still have a lot to talk about, sir." Angel said as she went out the door.

Now he was in his own world when she said that. He looked out and smiled a mischievous smile that glinted his eyes. Everyone else was laughing hard.

"Go get her man, and don't do anything and if you do don't name it after me." Emmet said and was prompted smacked in the back of the head. He looked over to Rose and said "What!"

They got to her house and all went to different rooms and got ready to lay down except for Lorain who decided that he wanted to hunt for a while. Angel just looked at her bedroom and got ready to fall asleep but not knowing that she what was going to happen, Harry in the mean while talked to Molly and a few other people in to coming to this fight and that he did not want Angel to know.

The week flew past and it was the weekend. Angel and the rest of the small family went their separate ways Harry and his kids went to Molly and Arthur's place for the weekend and Angel went over to the Cullens just to be around incase Bella need some one to talk to after it all happened.

( I am not going to get into that part of the weekend simple I am not comfortable with it at this time, so spare my readers I will leave it open.)

There were many texts and phone calls and Alice was nearly jumping for joy when Edward came in carrying Bella as she was beginning to go through the change. Angel looked over to Edward and knew that he really did not want to do that but she wanted it and Angel made sure that he felt better for that.

"Edward go hunt she will be fine I will sit here and keep an eye on her but it will be at least two more days before she wakes up as a newborn." Angel said as she took his hand and pulled him out the door. "Now I don't want to see you unless your eyes are topaz, no if, ands, or but about it…go!"

Turning and going up the stairs she entered his room and sat and watched the woman that was on the bed moaning softly as the burning ran through her. Angel grabbed her hand and felt her skin go cold and it was getting tougher. Angel looked carefully and pulled her wand out and ran a diagnose, it would still be a day and half before she would wake up. Just as that was done Edward came in and looked at Angel and smiled. His eyes were topaz. Angel nodded her head and got up and went out the bedroom door and down the stairs to compete against Emmet in a video game.

Lorain hung around just trying to get his courage up to talk to her in what he was feeling but the opportunity never came up. Everyone was in limbo waiting to see what would happen or if anything has changed but it was set and firm there was going to be a war.

Angel went to a clearing and train by herself with everything that she knew how to use, Thinking about nothing and everything all at the same time, sometimes Jasper came out there to spar with her.

"Jasper, what are you doing here again?" Angel asked in a huff.

"Wondering when you are going to stop this and finally come down and fight me for a change, no wands either." He said with a smile on his face.

"Jasper no, I can't do that. Go back to Alice and help her she is going to need it and we are still waiting on who else will come." Angel said as they walked back. He only smiled to her and went to talk to Alice about that.

"Angel I was wondering when you were going to come back Bella is about ready to wake up and she just might want you there, Do you know that Lorain likes you?" Alice said to Angel

"No I did not know that Alice and thank you, but I have been on my own for a while now. But thank you for letting me know anyway." Angel said as she filed up the stairs to Edwards room and waited.

Her heart stopped and a few minuets Bella woke up and looked around to every one that was there. She had a confused look on her face, then went to a smile and then to instinct kicked in. She jumped up and went into a crouch and every single male moved in front for their mates, and that included Lorain who moved in front of Angel who gave him a angry face.

Moving in front of him Angel walked slowly to Bella with a submissive stance not really looking into her eyes. "Bella you remember us?"

"Yes, just got scared with every one staring at me like I had something hanging from my nose." Bella said as she almost laughed

"Would you like to see what you look like?" Edward asked as he took her to the wall length mirror. Every one heard her gasped she was not use to seeing herself like that and it would take some use to.

"Bella, you need to go feed. Edward go and take her." Angel said to the mated pair.

"I'm not that thirsty , hardly any burning in my throat. But just to make sure I will go anyway." Bella said back as her and Edward went into the forest.

"Angel can I talk to you alone?" Lorain asked as they headed down stairs.

"Sure, I have to check up on Harry and the kids anyway." Angel said as she went out the door.

They walked in silence for 5 minuets when he stopped her and looked at her and had a quirky smile. "There has been a lot on my mind and I think I better get this out. I love you, all of you. I think I have since I came back to the wizarding world. Or the day that I met you for the first time and we touched hands just for a brief minuet, even though I was saving your life I felt the shocks and I know you did, I don't know what you think about what I just told you, I would like to know." He rushed at the end.

"Wow, all of that in on breath you are good. To tell you the honest truth, I don't know what to say I really don't. Yes I did feel the shock and it was pleasant and I did like it" She said as she reached to touch his face and there was a little passing of energy. Smiling she went on to say " Lets take it one day at a time that is all I am asking cause with all of this I do not know who is going to be alive or dead and burning. But I would like to get to know you better." She turned and walked back to the house.

He stood there, never in all of his long life he never met a woman like her and she was a breath of fresh air. He knew that she loved Snape and she was still tiring to get over him even after all those years. He smiled and went after her and come to the house a wreck.

Harry was slumped in to corner out and he was cold to the touch. The kids were in their rooms looking scared.

"What happened?" Angel asked as she rushed to the kids.

"Dad was attacked by a death eater who was a vampire. They bit him several times. He told us to go find you but we were scared to move." Mel said sadly

"Lorain can you take them to Carlisle? They might need to feed also, not for sure. I am going to check up on Harry." Angel said as the kids went with Lorain.

Angel pulled out her wand and went down stairs to check up on Harry. Amazingly he was still alive. " Harry, can you hear me?" Angel asked.

He said nothing but tears silently came down. Not even thinking she cleaned the whole house and grabbed him and took off running to the Cullens house.

"Carlisle, I have no clue what happened but the kids told me that a Death Eater came to my house and attached him and then bit him in several places. I don't think they expected him to live. I think he is going through the change also. I don't know when it happened, it could have happened a day ago or on Sunday after Bella and Edward came home." Angel said as she laid Harry in a quest room.

"God, when shit hit's the fan, it really makes a mess. Gah fudge packing mothers of sea goats. DAMN IT to HELL!" Angel was pissed to say the lest. Needless to say the house shook as she went out side. She could not control the anger that was coarsening through her.

Jasper was on his knees inside the house and did not move no matter who was trying to get him up. Being an empath has it's down sides. Before he knew it he was curled up in a ball. He was feeling every single anger rolling off of Angel out side.

Alice was by his side and trying to get him up but it was not working any one who tried to touch him he hissed back at them. "Go, calm Angel down. This is her anger not mine." He said to no one but a few and that included Lorain.

He went to the door and only saw a huge whole where she stood. Something was hovering in the air and it was Angel. He went out there with the rest of the family.

"Angel calm down, you did not see this coming and neither did Alice. Plus Jasper can't move please calm down." He asked as a woman floated to him, but what he saw even made him scared to see.

Her eyes were beyond black, her skin was paler than usual, her breathing was coming out in harsh bursts. "You have no right in telling me to calm down. You have no feeling of what is going through me. They are going to pay for what they did to me, Dolores is going to pay." She hissed

"I know, but you do need to calm down, I love you and I want you to calm down. Please." He said as he came near her and reached out her to take her hand. When he did she crumpled to the ground and was out.

Jasper laid there just taking in the calm that was there and for once he was happy to have her blacked out. Slowly getting up to his feet he watched Lorain take her up to another guest room.

"Jasper you do know that she will be sorry for this, I think she felt she was far enough to let it go." Lorain said.

"I understand and I don't hold it against her. She was on a verge of changing you know that right?" Jasper said back

"Yes I know, I was actually thinking twice if messing with her." Lorain said as he laid her down and then left the room so she could sleep in piece.


	10. Chapter 10

Newborns and Baseball

After a day of nerve racking waiting it was time for Harry to wake up to this world, that I did not want him to be in it but that was taken away from him with the Death Eaters and being bitten. I felt his heart stop and a slight waiting for him to open his eyes. As he did there was a tangible hint of fear, sadness, and then there was anger.

He opened his eyes as gazed upon us and it broke my heart to see that he was pissed at everyone of us including me. "Harry, what can I do to prove to you how sorry I am about this?" I said in the same position I had when Bella woke up to this world.

"Looks like there is nothing that can be done now, I never wanted this and I will never be able to see my twins. I will never be able to look Molly, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, any of them with out feeling like I lost something for good. Damn it, now I am in this life for eternity and see no outlet of dieing, except of course this dismemberment and then fire, what else is there that I can do." He said and laughed with out feeling.

"Harry, if there was any fucking way I would have it different and you bloody well now that. Even if I could have sucked that fucking venom out would you have felt different knowing that you were an inch from death at the hands of a 3rd rate Death Eater? Take a good look out of the damn bloody window and see what it did to me! Take a look , go on, see the fucking yard? I did that , I lost control do you remember the Quidditch pitch? When Malfoy came and pissed me the right fuck off? Remember that I changed into a creature that no one has seen in over a millennia?" I asked just as pissed as he was. My anger was running just as strong as his was.

Harry looked to see a huge crater in the yard, he looked over to her to see that her eyes were a very bright yellow. "I'm sorry…." He was interrupted.

"Don't bloody say you are sorry Harry, I do not want to hear it. What you need to do is get your shit together and help the rest of to train. You need to feed. Do not worry about my eyes they will return to normal here soon. I hope this will be the last of the tragedies, but knowing my luck it will not be that way. Take your sorry but noble ass and feed take your kids with you or anyone else that needs to feed." I said and after that I stormed out of the room anger still running ramped in me. I have to get out before I crippled Jasper. Poor guy did not disserve that again from me.

A week after that I was sitting with the Head of the covens that wanted to come, "This is too big for Forks we have to move this away from any kind of human cities. There is more than one world at steak here, I speak this cause I walk in both worlds. I am Half vampire and half witch amongst other things that have no relevance to this at hand. It has to be a place where we have the high ground." I said to a very stunned group.

Denali's, the Irish coven, and many more heads was sitting there looking at me as if I had two heads.

"What other being are you?" Eliezer asked

"Elvin, vampire, witch, and that is a different story all together and it has been painful to even think about it. We need to get the subject at hand." I said icily.

" I think that we can go up we live, there are no humans living any where near us with in 20 miles all around." He spoke again.

"I think that can be a back up, but what I was thinking was an island that no one lives on." Lorain said out loud for the first time.

"That would be good also and I am inclined to do it that way, but there will be two human drinkers that will be here tonight? And that dose not include the Volturi either." I asked Jasper. He nodded his head yes.

"Just before you cut me off I was going to say that I own and island that is the size of Texas that would work wonderful, I lived there for the past century or more. There is plenty of animals that can sustain every one that is coming, now as for the human's we might have to go hunting for them not for sure." Lorain said again with a wide grin.

"Ok what about housing? I know I can conjure a few dwellings, but that is not going to work for every one, unless you have a palace the size of West Minster Abby or the tashmahal?" I asked

He only smiled at her, even if the smile looked like he ate a mouse and was extremely smug about it. "It is bigger than that it can house a couple thousand people with out rubbing elbows. It also have a privet landing strip so the Volturi have no problems." He said back at her.

"_Damn he is going to be the death of me! Smug asshole" _I thought to my self and Edward laughed at the thought. Giving Edward a dirty look that made him quiet.

"So take a vote then?" I asked again and I went around the room it was unanimous we were leaving with in a day every one that was coming and the rest of the clans that was on there way. When we got down with the meeting we broke up and then there was a knock on the door.

Jasper smiled as he opened the door and his family walked in. Alice came up and smiled at them and gave Char a hug. Jasper pulled them to the newest of the family.

"Peter this is Angel and she is a witch and a vamp, the man next to her is Harry Potter and he was recently turned." He said to the two.

Peter and Char walked up to the people that was said about.

"I al ready know the shit that is coming down the air waves. Just so every one knows they have a seer with them and they know where we are going." Peter said out loud.

"Well shit, that just takes all the fun out of this then." Angel said as she smiled.

"Angel right?" He said again

"Yes, and you look familiar, were you ever in England at one point in time?" Angel said again.

"Yes, as a mater of fact we were there when you first started at Hogwarts and when you were a kid. So yes we have met. But I did not think that there were Halfling about?" He said with the same smile like Lorain's.

"Peter don't give me that shit, You know what the bloody hell I am talking about." Angel said back to him as she gave Char a hug.

"Well major you have your hands full with her and with a Mr. Potter, Edward is that your lovely mate?" Peter asked.

"Yes, this is Bella." Edward said to him.

"You still can't read her thoughts, I think she is a shield. But we do not know as of yet." He said with a knowing look on his face.

"When it was the last time we had any kind of fun?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"It's been awhile, why do you ask?" I asked him.

"With all of this heavy stuff going on, I think we need to lighten up some. I think we need to let our arse hang out the window." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"We really can't go out in public with you and Bella right now being you guys are newborns." I said back to him. "Plus we need to pack up the house for a little bit, and pack for ourselves."

"I know what you are meaning I was thinking about some baseball? Everyone can come and join." He said again. I could see that Emmet was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"It is suppose to store in about two hours from now. I think you can pack the house up with in that time?" Alice said to Angel

"Ok, I think. Alice there are not going to be surprises coming our way right?" I asked her as she shook her head no that there was no one coming. I took my leave and so did Harry as we raced back to our house and got the kids all packed up and our selves as well. We had no luggage at all so once we were done I locked the house up and put charms on it so no one can get in. Racing back to the Cullens were met by the kids and the family as they all were heading to the field as the thunder was rumbling in the distance.

"So we are going to try this again?" Bella asked

"Yea, I just hope it stay clear that is all." I said back to her as I kicked off with my broom once again and so did Harry. Me and him raced to the field just to see who was faster. He won that one.

We got into our teams once again and headed out to the field or to stand in line for a chance to bat. " You wanna take up that bet again?" Emmet said again. I rolled my eyes.

"No, lets just enjoy this for a little bit. Cause I know by the night hits everyone will want to be with there significant other. Yes I know Esme I will have to make the house bigger." I said in the same sentence.

I was with Carlisle's team, while Harry and Emmet was on the other team which was Eleazar's team. He was up to bat while me and Rose was in the out field waiting for him to bat and as stood as he did it went flying and it was past me and landed about a half of mile, picked it up and flung it as my vampire self was free for a while.

It was in the 9th inning and we were up to bat, I had to admit Bella and Harry were doing great for their first time playing as vampires. Carlisle got to 2nd base while it was my turn to go at bat. I swung and I hit the ball hard even though Edward was fast he knew that the ball had a motor on it and it was going far. I got to third base when he trough it in. I smiled sweetly at him as he came back.

He looked at me like I was suppose to be out. "What?" I asked him.

"I thought you were going to score, and how did you block me from you?" He asked.

"Ah, young one. It pleases me that you are dumb founded. It is an old witch and wizard way." I said with a smile.

"Oh shut up Yoda." He said back with a smile.

I lost it, laughed so hard that my sides were hurting from it. Lorain was up next and he hit it harder than I did. I ran and made it home as he was rounding 2nd base and was on his way to 3rd rounding that he was heading home when the ball was close to getting caught. He slid into home when it started to rain hard.

"OUT! On the count of rain." Albus said out loud. Lorain gave him a sad face but we were laughing either way. We got everything and started on our way back to Carlisle house. When we got there some one was standing at the door knocking.

"Can I help you?" Carlisle asked to the person who jumped and turned around with wand out.

"Yes, is there a Mrs., Snape here?" The person asked.

"Yes, I am here, what do you want?" I asked as I went up to the person. When I looked at him I smiled.

"Valdin Snape, I thought you were out of the country?" I said as I smiled at the man in front of me who was still nervous with all of the vampires in front of him.

"I was, but then I got an owl from Remus to let me know that there is trouble brewing , and that Harry and you will need help, the order is assembled and ready to go when you call." He said.

"Um Harry I am going to kill you when I get my hands on you!" I yelled.

"I thought they needed to know what is going on. Plus we need the many more people for this." He said in his defense.

"Come on Valdin you have a lot of catching up on. Carlisle can you and Esme make him feel at home? He is the younger brother of Severus." I asked as every one shuffled into the house.

"Oh, don't worry about enlarging the house we all stay up anyway. Plus there is the cottage out back if anyone wants alone time." Esme said with a smile. I shrugged my shoulders and went in. For the rest of the night everyone was packing and getting ready to leave. I used a charm to make them all small enough to put into the purse for the way there. Me and Valdin, Lorain, Peter, Char and just about every body was talking when the first rays of the new day turn the sky pink.

I looked up and then me, Harry, Lorain, and Valdin got up we all held something that was used as a port key for every one to move in one swoop. After a group of 7 or 10 people were at the island we went our selves. What I saw could not be what he was saying, this house had at least three wings each wing had a lot of bedrooms with baths build in them, had a library, kitchen, entertainment room, music room, just about everything that you can imagine in it. When he said that there was plenty of animals he was not kidding either, we were just about ran over by a mountain lion.

I looked at him as he had a huge smile on his face. "Ok, is the fireplace connected to the flew network? What about the humans that some of us need to have?" I asked.

"Everything is in order captain. As for the humans we have every low life that we can find so Char and Peter and the Volturi can be fed proper. Ok every one go pick out your bedrooms, I would like all of us in one wing right now. Believe me you will not be disappointed Emmett there is a game room ready for you and every one else that wants top play games, as there is an extensive library for who ever wants to read, there is a Olympic size pool, music room, and a few extra items. As for Angel she is coming with me to res and I am sure the major Whitlock will want to start to train later today or tomorrow?" Lorain asked.

"Yes that would be great, give everyone a chance to relax before the hard works start. Edward would you like to take Bella and Harry with the kids to hunt? I'm sure that they need to feed." Jasper said to them. Just about everyone had their room picked out in the first wing which was great cause then they were not far from Lorain's master bedroom. Everyone went for a hunt except Valdin who also went to lay down as it nearly took everything he had to get to Washington. Lorain walked with Angel to his room and as they reached it he opened the doors to a magnificent bedroom that was huge with 5 doors that lead to a closest, bathroom that had a Jacuzzi hot tub, and three other rooms that lead off to other parts of the house.

"Come and lay down, you look tired even for a half vampire." He said as he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"I would like a bath before I do. I feel like a troll's back side." I said to him as he took me to the bathroom that held the hot tub/bath tub. He had the water running and it was a nice hot bath with her kind of shampoo and conditioner plush towels.

"I would love to get in with you." He said which she blushed crimson.

"You know as well as I do it is too soon, we still have a lot of things to talk about. " I said to him and quickly shooed him out of the bathroom. Taking care of some human moments I step into the hot bath water. The jets started up and hit the right spots to relax myself for a while. Washing myself up and washing my hair and conditioning it. I felt better than ever almost to my self. Getting out of the tub and letting the water out. I pulled my hair in the towel and dried my self and grabbed the purse and pulled out some of my cloths that I wanted to wear for the day I pulled them over my scared body and went out of the bathroom.

I walked over to the bed that was bigger than a California king size bed and sat down on top of the covers drying my hair and brushing it out and pulled it up into a ponytail and then into a bun. Laid down and closed my eyes, I faintly remembering hearing him come in and sit down beside me. Before I knew it he had me up against him and his semi warmth and fell into dream land.

In various parts of the wing couples were making up for lost time and relaxed I their own way. Harry and the kids were in the game room and was playing games while every one else was busy. He turned around to see that he was not alone. He looked up to see a blond haired woman watching him with longing. He felt a pull that he did not understand, but he had the woman come in and they started talking to Irina, while Tanya watched Vladin while he slept.


	11. Chapter 11

Training and more Training and Love?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Dance or Feet of Flames, they belong to Michael Flatly alone. **

Getting up from the nap that I took and was getting dressed in something else than what I had on when we left. I went to the fireplace and thrown the powder and yelled out "Honeydukes" and tucked my arms in as I spun and landed in the said place. I walked up and down the place and pulled varicose candies and went to the back of the place and noticed blood pops and grabbed just about every type of the pops besides the human, on a second thought grabbed those to for the Char and Peter and the Volturi.

I got back to the house and went into the huge living room and saw that everyone was there just talking about nothing and everything .

"Where did you go hun?" Lorain asked

"Honeydukes. To get a few things for everyone that is not only human and vampire. Carlisle I know that you all are vegetarians so I got u all lolly pops that are made from a lot of animals, I also got a couple for Peter and Char, human blood." I said as I had the table filled with boxes of blood pops and everyone took a box of their liking and the rest was put up for later use and sat their contemplating of how they liked it. Valdin came in and snatched Bertie Botts every flavor Beans and then Rom and Hermione and the kids came from the fire place with a smiles on their face.

"What brings you here?" I asked just on a jumpy side cause of the newborns Harry and Bella.

"You will need help training the vamps how to react with spells and curses." Ron said as he picked up a whole bag of frog treats and each of the kids got what they liked also and went to side down next to their for their parents.

"Ah, yea….about that you will have a vamp named Harry. I never got a chance to tell you that he was changed not a day ago." I said as my head went down in shame.

"There is no need Harry all ready told us of what happened and what you did to that poor yard. What did the ground ever did to you?" Ron said and laughed hard as well did Emmet and Peter. As a after thought there was a resounding smack as each one of them had their head slapped.

"I hope this place is fully stocked, cause by the sound of it there are going to be a lot of people here." I said to Lorain. He shock his head yes. Just as that was said there were people coming out of the fireplaces and coming to where they were. Every body that was left from the old order and a lot of the new was standing there waiting. Lorain got up and picked up a lot of trash and made them all port keys.

"looks like we are all here, we need to a meeting and then we can start to train every one." Lorain said.

"Not every one is here, I need to get to the clans that was not at our place and see if we can get them to join. " Carlisle said.

"What about the shape shifter? I am sure they would love to come and rip vampires up, specially Victoria. Be sides I think they would get a kick of seeing a rue child of the moon anyway. Yes I know I am a sick and twisted Half, quarter breed if you think about it." I asked.

"I did not think about them, they just might come." Bella said.

"Ill go, they know me. Well at least some of the elders know me." I said and was getting up to leave.

"You might want some one to come with you also just in case." Edward said to me.

Well I looked at him like he had grown a couple of ears on his head and then I laughed hard. "It's not like they can hurt me, I have to much respect for them as it is. No, I will come to no harm while there." I walked outside and turned and landed on the side of the road close to LaPush and walk into the res. I know I was being watched from every where, just as I get closer to the wolf girl Emily a huge man came out and greeted me on the road.

"Hello, I am Sam and you are?" He asked me.

"Angelica Snape, I am sure you are the Alpha of the shape shifters?" I asked him back. He looked like I had grown three sets of heads, of me knowing who he was.

"Yes I am and how did you know?" He asked instead.

"I am witch, I come to ask for your help in a war that is going to change my side of life and yours as well as the vampires. Yes I am friends with the Cullens and have been for a while now, plus Bella would like you and the pack to come also. I know about the treaty and I know you have been having problems with a certain red head vampire that has been on your land. I simply ask if you would like to rip some vampires that are not only that but they are wizards and witches also. Plus you get to see what a real child of the moon looks like and can do. I will understand that if you do not wish to join I have no problems with it, I respect you and your people, if the elders would like to meet me then I can, if you want the pack to meet me that is fine also." I said as I looked down at the ground in a submissive way.

"Let me call the elders and the pack. I see you are no harm to us or to our people would you like to come in?" He asked. I nodded my head yes.

I stood their listening to the conversation of the phone and to my happiness they agreed to meet with me, not even in 20 minuets they would be here and for them that is fast.

"They will be here in about 20 minuets. Would you like to come inside and wait?" He asked again. I waited on the couch for them to show up and they did as soon as they pulled up I went to the door and opened it up for Billy and the rest of the elders.

"Billy it is nice to see you once again." I said to him as I gave him the respect that he deserved.

"Nice to see you once again Angel, so what is it that you need the pack and what is it that you wanted from us?" He said

"Well, the reason I asked was that it was also Bella's idea, for the pack to come with me if they felt like ripping a few vampires out of existence. But warning these vamps are not the average type's either they are my kind witches and wizards, they can whip out spells and kill them without a second thought…" I said to him and told him what it was and where it is going to go. After I was done I left the room as the elders and Sam talked about it for a little bit.

"Angel come back in here again, we made our decisions" Billy asked again.

I came in and sat back down in front of the elders and waited. "It is our decision the half of the wolf pack go while the rest stay here and guard the res, if that is all right?" Billy asked.

"That would be fine but which ones are going and which are staying?" I asked Sam.

"Well I know for a fact that me, Jake, Emery, Paul, and Seth will come, the rest will stay here to keep watch." Sam said as they said people showed up promptly.

"You willing to go now cause I have a port key with me that can take us now?" I asked as they all looked like they were lost.

"Yea, just let me say some thing to Emily and then I will be back." Sam said as he gave a lopsided smile. I stood there watching the group of teens that looked nervous and was watching every move I made, specially Paul.

"Ok, I think we are ready to go. How are we going to get there again?" He asked as I pulled out a old piece of news paper and told them to grab it and they all did and was instantly transported to the island. It was funny they all landed on their backs and I glided down laughing.

"Don't worry , that happens a lot just talk to Hermione, Ron, Harry and a few others." I said to them. "Ok follow me. I know u see how huge this house is and you guys will have rooms for yourselves and you will also get to see what a true child of the moon is. We are well stocked. " I said as we went inside of the house and it was a lot fuller than what it was. "Boy's please calm down there are a lot of vampires here but they are on our side as it is. You guys will be in the wing with the wizards and witches that are here."

They nodded their heads as house elves came and took them to their rooms to get ready. I went to where the rest of group was at.

"So, I knew this place will fill up fast. Is there any one else coming Carlisle?" I asked

"This is it, I think it turned out better than what I think it would have." He said

"Ok how are we going to get everyone to train with this , cause not only do we have two newborns but a whole lot of witches and wizards to train, plus we got to figure out what spell can hurt the vamps and what can bounce off of them." I asked.

"Well we will have to go through every one that can fight hand to hand in one group and so on. Hermione was talking about the killing curse, she thinks that we can get killed by it." Jasper said.

"I don't think so, simply it takes the life force from people aka the Lights in our eyes. How can the killing curse kill something that is all ready dead?" I asked them as Hermione came in with Hugo on her hip.

"Well you maybe right, there is only one way and that is to test it out." She said with a smile.

"Is there any one that is will to test it out?" I asked.

"I will, that is no problem." Harry said with a toothy grin.

"Harry, I can't do that to you and let alone any one else that could. What we need is a captive vampire. " I said back to him.

" No, lets just try it." He said back. I shook my head no, but he insisted on it. He got up and stood in the middle of the living room and waited. I stood in front of him and closed my eyes and focused all my hate into the curse before I said it.

"Advera Kadavera!" I yelled and the green light flew out of my wand strait to Harry. It hit him dead on and nothing happened what so ever. He just stood their with a goofy grin on his face.

"Harry do not ever ask me to do that again." I hissed at him.

"No problem, it kind of gave me the heebe jibe's." He said as he took his seat.

"Well we all know that spell will not work on any full vampire." I said as we had an audience every one came and wondered what was happening. Vladin came up next to me and looked at every one and asked.

"Should we get to training?"

We all shook our heads and all agreed that the most experienced witches and wizards were to train the vampires to dodge spells and what not while running and fighting. While the most skilled vampires taught some f the wizards and witch fight hand to hand combat and what not. The wolves ran with the true children of the moon and was trained by all and like wise.

It has been over two weeks and everyone was starting to work as a team despite the differences of races and what not. It was getting stressful even for the vamps, so we all decided to take two days off of training and do what we needed to work off the stress of it all.

Me my way of working off stress was dancing, pulling out my old tap shoes a and a couple of cd's, from way back and went to the dance hall and played the songs that I knew from heart. Do I dare say that I was in Michael Flatly production's of both. Just like it was old times I knew what to do and just let it all go. It felt good to take stress of that did not mean in the sack or what ever else my family did. Taking the advantage of the floor I moved all a round it, with tears in my eye's just wanting it all back, but that never happens and I must move on. The music just taking me where it wanted me to go as I moved with it even thou I was in spot at the time but it was fun and I was not even breathing hard. I was so engrossed into the music that I did not even noticed that I had a crowd watching me. I knew every single move through out the whole production and was having fun at it.

Yea you can say I had a pretty interesting life to say the least and a lot of it no one knew about nor will they ever know. I moved once again to the music and such my fav just came on and I was dancing to it like nothing. I jumped about a mile when I heard clapping and whoots and whistling.

I turned to them and looked at them, "What? Like you never seen me do that before Harry, Hermione and Ron."

"Yea we have but it has been a while to see it. I remember that summer well, you gone for a good while or was that before you came to Hogwarts?" He asked with a slight smile.

"That was before I came to Hogwarts. You try standing up right and only your feet and legs are moving?" I asked again as I moved around the room.

"How long has it been since you even danced like that?" He asked as I pulled him out and twirled my way around him.

"It has been a very long time, but Harry if you want me to show you how to do this, let me know." I ask as I laughed at his face then as I went to Lorain and grabbed his hand and pulled him out as well. He laughed as I flitted around him with ease. Carlisle came in to see the commotion that had not only captured vampires senses but also the witches and wizards that was there and that did not include the wolf pack either. They all watched in awe as she twilored around them.

"Well I never knew she could do folk dancing let alone rock and roll." He said.

"Carlisle, you might have seen me on stage at one point or two if you ever went to go see "Lord of the Dance or Feet of Flames" (Michael Flatly owns both of the shows not me, used them cause I love both of them)

"Indeed I did and know the you said something about it then yea I remember you up there." He said with a smile and went out there.

"What are you doing Carlisle?" I asked him I asked he just smiled as a tradional song came on, which surprised me all over the floor as we both did it . I laughed as the end of the song came and I shut it off I had a my fill of relieving stress. Sitting in the middle of the floor taking my shoes off and then getting up and pirouetted out of the room and down the hall leaping into the air and twirling again and into my room I went to take a hot shower.

I got out and was getting dressed walking out I was going to the kitchen to get something else to eat as I ran into Harry and a woman that had to be Ileana snoggin like there was no tomorrow. I smiled and went on my way not to far from that I saw Severus's lil brother doing the same thing to Tanya.

" _Great, love is in the air for three vamps and one wizard. They have got to be soul mates to be able to do that while we are at war. It is good." _I thought to my self as I entered the kitchen and was pulled into a huge and then was being kissed fully on the lips. I leaned into who it was. I looked up to Lorain smiling like a hormonal teenager.

Just as that the Los Lonely Boys "How far is Heaven" came on and he started to sway with it slowly. He started to sign to it, I blushed and smiled at him as he did. His lips came closer and kissed me harder with passion that I never though I would feel ever again. I leaned in and rolled with it. He picked me up and we went to his room.

Pushing me on to his bed and him on top of me still kissing. We were just enjoying each other persons and it was getting heated fast. I was pulling his cloths off of me just as he was tiring to do the same….. Just as it would have it there was a knock on his door and that killed the mood all to geather.

"Hang on…" He said with a smile that went to his eyes that twinkled with mischief.

I hung my head and started to laugh as I was grabbing my cloth up and putting them on as fast as I could with a hint of vampire speed. He was dressed in jeans and a button up shirt and said "Come in"

In walked Jasper who had a smirk on his face like he knew what he had stopped. I sent him some aggravation and lust that he did not expect as he nearly chocked on his venom. I smiled at that and then went to the kitchen once again.

I walked into a huge massive dinner, Molly came up and gave me a plate and said "Tuck in" I smiled at that and then sat next to the twins and pilled the food on my plate.

"So…"

"You"

"And"

"Lorain?" they each took a word and finished it off in unison.

"And you are trying to prove what?" I asked

"Nothing, just being nosy, plus everyone is talking about it." They said together. I just rolled my eyes and went on to eating.

After that was all done I went out to the living room and sat down next to him and smiled as I read the Daily Prophet.

"It is back to the grind starting tomorrow." I said as I sighed and put the paper down.

"Yep, but what kind of grind are you thinking for tonight?" He asked as he wiggled his eye brows.

I had to say something as he left himself wide open. "The grind I want tonight…" I wiggled my eyebrows " Is sleep." I said and then raced down the hall and he was chasing me.


	12. Chapter 12

And on with the twisted show

After being chased into his bedroom, which was a bad move considering I was trapped no where to go at all. I did the next best thing and that was hide underneath his huge ass bed.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." He sang out as he opened and closed doors. He came to the bed and stood there, and then he went to the veranda to see if I jumped out of it. He harrumphed as he did not see that I was anywhere. Then he stepped to the bed and kneeled down and looked. I knew I was caught.

I laughed at his face and came out from under the bed. Before I knew he had me in a searing kiss that came from his heart and soul. "Don't do that to me ever." He said huskily.

"What? Have a spot of fun?" I asked as I gave him a kiss back. His smile grew wicked as fleeting thoughts was passing his brain.

"Only if I can have some with yea?" He asked back and kissed me again but with passion and love.

I only let a snort at that thought there was plenty that has to be talked about anything like that was going to happen. "Sit down please we have to talk." I said to him as I sat down on the bed.

"Well start from beginning and go on from there." He said as he took my hands and held them.

"I was born in Hogsmead not far from the school. My parents were proud of me and before long my father got the teaching on Defence Against the Dark Arts. I grew up in Hogwarts for a short while. When I was six, the school had been breached and my father went to see if he could catch them, he caught hem all right they were dueling in the infirmary and I watched my father die from the man that is the grandfather to Draco Malfoy. Me and my mother ran in to Hogsmead and there he found us and preceded to do things to my mother. Before to long I had a brother but she did not want him so he was put into a home to grow up. I grew up and went to the school and was constantly picked on by no other than Lucius Malfoy. I grew close to Severus Snape as well with lily, Peter, Remus, Sirius, James. Cause all kinds of mischief there. I was taken every summer to learn how to fight hand to hand and weapons, I had a gift of the arts as well singing, dancing what have you. By the time I graduated from Hogwarts I had taken a job as an Auror and left England. But being me I could not leave with out seeing Severus. I found out that he was just hired as the potions teacher there. Well we had a fling and I got pregnant and had his daughter. I gave to a close friends of the family to grow up proper cause the life I was living at the time was not for her." I stopped for a minuet breathing slowly. The I continued.

"I know that you knew everything that concerned with Voldamort and Lilly and James and their son Harry. I was asked by Dumbledore to come back eleven years to the date. I was to teach How witches and wizards worked in the United States. I ran into Severus and I told him of his daughter that he never knew about and that Dumbledore said that she was to start this year there. In about a middle of that year I was attacked and was brought to Old Voldy him self, he and his minions torcherd me mercilessly. Severus and Harry both saved me at the time. By the end f that year He asked me to marry him and I agreed. I was married to him that summer. Needless to say our marriage was short. I stopped teaching and was helping him with potions. By the 7th year Harry knew that I was his aunt and stuff like that. Severus knew that he was not going to make it to see his daughter grow up and marry. He was killed by Voldamort in Harry's last fight. I watched it. Since then I was working as an Auror until this shit started." By this time I had tears in my eyes and was no the verge of losing it again.

"To let you know my real last name is not Cobblestone, it is Ravenclaw. I am the last descendent to Rowena and I'm also related to Hufflepuff from marriage not blood, I have ties in with Gryphandor. I was put in Slytherin by the hat and I turned out good. I just wanted you to know what you were getting involved with." I whispered.

He just looked at me like I had a third head. Then he looked at the door and then back to me. "Well since we are talking about things. I will tell you this. I am older than most wizards I am the one who started the Ministry of Magic, I am the original Vampire Aro and all them was turned by me." He sighed and waited for a reaction that he never got so he continued.

"There is this pull between me and you…..you are my mate, fact and simple. I love you and I will protect you and try to make you happy. I know you can take care of your self I have seen it time and time again. I also know that you are more witch and vamp than you are an elf. So you still want to give this try? I know you are still hurting cause I can see that also." He said as he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

I looked over to him and smiled and turned in and kissed him fully on the lips. "It dose not bother me that you are really old, and that you are a vamp, believe it me I feel the pull. We can work on it." I said to him before I yawned.

He pulled me up and laid me back down and said "Go to sleep, I promise to leave you alone for now." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up fucker." I said before I went to sleep.

LPOV

I got up after she was in deep sleep. Going to the door and looking for every one namely the vampires. "Hey all there is going to be a storming coming if you all want to play some ball, I am game."


	13. Chapter 13

And on with the twisted show

After being chased into his bedroom, which was a bad move considering I was trapped no where to go at all. I did the next best thing and that was hide underneath his huge ass bed.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." He sang out as he opened and closed doors. He came to the bed and stood there, and then he went to the veranda to see if I jumped out of it. He harrumphed as he did not see that I was anywhere. Then he stepped to the bed and kneeled down and looked. I knew I was caught.

I laughed at his face and came out from under the bed. Before I knew he had me in a searing kiss that came from his heart and soul. "Don't do that to me ever." He said huskily.

"What? Have a spot of fun?" I asked as I gave him a kiss back. His smile grew wicked as fleeting thoughts was passing his brain.

"Only if I can have some with yea?" He asked back and kissed me again but with passion and love.

I only let a snort at that thought there was plenty that has to be talked about anything like that was going to happen. "Sit down please we have to talk." I said to him as I sat down on the bed.

"Well start from beginning and go on from there." He said as he took my hands and held them.

"I was born in Hogsmead not far from the school. My parents were proud of me and before long my father got the teaching on Defence Against the Dark Arts. I grew up in Hogwarts for a short while. When I was six, the school had been breached and my father went to see if he could catch them, he caught hem all right they were dueling in the infirmary and I watched my father die from the man that is the grandfather to Draco Malfoy. Me and my mother ran in to Hogsmead and there he found us and preceded to do things to my mother. Before to long I had a brother but she did not want him so he was put into a home to grow up. I grew up and went to the school and was constantly picked on by no other than Lucius Malfoy. I grew close to Severus Snape as well with lily, Peter, Remus, Sirius, James. Cause all kinds of mischief there. I was taken every summer to learn how to fight hand to hand and weapons, I had a gift of the arts as well singing, dancing what have you. By the time I graduated from Hogwarts I had taken a job as an Auror and left England. But being me I could not leave with out seeing Severus. I found out that he was just hired as the potions teacher there. Well we had a fling and I got pregnant and had his daughter. I gave to a close friends of the family to grow up proper cause the life I was living at the time was not for her." I stopped for a minuet breathing slowly. The I continued.

"I know that you knew everything that concerned with Voldamort and Lilly and James and their son Harry. I was asked by Dumbledore to come back eleven years to the date. I was to teach How witches and wizards worked in the United States. I ran into Severus and I told him of his daughter that he never knew about and that Dumbledore said that she was to start this year there. In about a middle of that year I was attacked and was brought to Old Voldy him self, he and his minions torcherd me mercilessly. Severus and Harry both saved me at the time. By the end of that year He asked me to marry him and I agreed. I was married to him that summer. Needless to say our marriage was short. I stopped teaching and was helping him with potions. By the 7th year Harry knew that I was his aunt and stuff like that. Severus knew that he was not going to make it to see his daughter grow up and marry. He was killed by Voldamort in Harry's last fight. I watched it. Since then I was working as an Auror until this shit started." By this time I had tears in my eyes and was no the verge of losing it again.

"To let you know my real last name is not Cobblestone, it is Ravenclaw. I am the last descendent to Rowena and I'm also related to Hufflepuff from marriage not blood, I have ties in with Gryphandor. I was put in Slytherin by the hat and I turned out good. I just wanted you to know what you were getting involved with." I whispered.

He just looked at me like I had a third head. Then he looked at the door and then back to me. "Well since we are talking about things. I will tell you this. I am older than most wizards I am the one who started the Ministry of Magic, I am the original Vampire Aro and all them was turned by me." He sighed and waited for a reaction that he never got so he continued.

"There is this pull between me and you…..you are my mate, fact and simple. I love you and I will protect you and try to make you happy. I know you can take care of your self I have seen it time and time again. I also know that you are more witch and vamp than you are an elf. So you still want to give this try? I know you are still hurting cause I can see that also." He said as he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

I looked over to him and smiled and turned in and kissed him fully on the lips. "It dose not bother me that you are really old, and that you are a vamp, believe it me I feel the pull. We can work on it." I said to him before I yawned.

He pulled me up and laid me back down and said "Go to sleep, I promise to leave you alone for now." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up fucker." I said before I went to sleep.

LPOV

I got up after she was in deep sleep. Going to the door and looking for every one namely the vampires. "Hey all there is going to be a storming coming if you all want to play some ball, I am game."

"I think it is best we get some more practice in and get our strategies right." Vladin said to everyone who looked up and saw that he was happy for a change that might had something to do with the vamp that was standing beside him.

"HUh, who would have thought that Severus's brother would fall in love with a vamp?" I said to him with a smile and there were two distinct booming laughs from behind me.

"You think that is funny there Emmett?" I heard Rose say to him in the voice that clearly told him she did not. He looked over to Rose and shut up almost cringing. I laughed so hard I did not know that another half vamp was behind me with her wand out no less.

"Rictusempra!" I heard and then I was hit with an intense laughter that I could not stop what so ever. That had every one rolling on the floor. Me I was not happy that she could come up to me so quietly.

"I'm…..going...to...get….you….for….this." I said back to her between laughing.

"Like I'm scared of you please." She said back to me and wordlessly let me go. I went after and she took off into the night, now I was fast if not just a smidge faster than Edward and Harry put together, but she was speedy as hell this chick was fast.

I knew everyone was following behind and as we came close to the area we practice in she was there waiting.

"What took you so long, slow pokes." She said. Before anyone knew she was firing charms, hexes, and curses at us. She dodged and skidded out the way of most of what was being fired right back from the wizards and witches. Getting up she smiled. "Good that means you guys are on your toes. Everyone that is a witch or a wizard that we will be going up against will be firing a lot more cruses and hexes the three we have to make sure we don't get hit with is what we call unforgivable."

APOV (Angel)

"Wolves and the actual children of the might will have to watch out for these also, I will name them and please pay attention to what is being said and what color of light is flying to my victim." I looked over and I saw that the wolves were watching intently.

"Ok the first one is this Curio… this one causes pain through out our whole body and if you endure it for a long periods of time it can and most likely cause you to go insane. So who wants to be my first one to get hit with it?" I asked. No one and I mean no one wanted to do it. It was Emmett that came forward and looked nervous at me.

"Emmett, I will not let you last to long in it, If you are wondering yes it seems like Jane's gift, but hers is an thought and this one is not, you will feel pain every muscle will twitch and jump of the current that's going through you." He nodded his head

I breathed in and then looked at him and with everything that I could muster I raised my wand and then said "CURCIO!" He went down to his knees and screaming out in pain. I noticed that Rose was coming to me looking pissed. Carlisle held her back as I let Emmett out of the curse. " Rose I am sorry, I knew that you would do that even after what I said, but that is ok I understand. No harm no foul."

Emmett got up and he was shaky at the most while walking to his wife. "Em, you going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yea, I know that you put me init for less then a minuet, It is cool sis." He said with a smile.

"Ok the next one is less harmful to most people, but if you get hit by this one the person who hit you with it can and will control you and you will go after people who you thought was friends and family. It is called the Imperious curse, Edward I really want you to help on this one or Harry since he can fight it off. Which each and everyone of you will learn to do." I said to them. Harry and Edward came up and stood their. I looked at Edward. "Edward I am going to hit you first and let every one else see what can and will happen. Carlisle be on the ready to fight your son off."

I looked at Edward strait in the eye and once again I raised my wand and then said "Imperio!" Immediately Edward went after Carlisle who was ready for it catching him in his arms but Edward was slippery. It took Emmett to hold Edward back from Carlisle. Wordlessly I let Edward go and he looked at me like how did he get there.

"Edward come back to Harry and watch what Harry dose." I watched him as he went back. I nodded my head to Harry who nodded back to me.

"IMPERIO!" I yelled and hit Harry dead on. I was telling him to attach me or Irena, but he fought it off and stood their looking back at me with nothing. I let go of it and smiled back at Harry who smiled back. "See what he did he fought it off , I was telling him to attach me or Irina, and yet he stood there not moving once. This is what every one of the wolves and vamps with go through until they can fight it off with out a second glance."

"Thank you both for being the victims." I said to the both of them.

"Now the last one is going to be the hardest. There are many of us that has seen this curse and many of our loved ones either it be done to friends or family. I'm going to iterate what a death eater said in Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts. There is only one boy that is know to survive this and he is standing right in the middle." When I said this many of the witches and wizards there knew who I was talking about, but many of the vamps and wolves knew nothing. "Harry is the only to survive that type of curse and in the end with help of his friends killed Voldamort."

I took a deep breath and looked around. "The name of this curse is Avada Kedavra….which is known as the killing curse. It has a green light and you really have to have strong emotions and or really mean for that said person dead. I know most of you watched what happened but the wolves did not see what could happen. I will not do it one of us. So if one of the vamps go and get me a animal I will use it on it."

Carlisle and Lorain went to get it while I was watching many with my eyes and knowing the wizards and witches here do not want to see it again, but they knew that this was a learning experience. I was remembering watching Severus die at this curse which made my eyes tear up and I took a shaky breath as the men came back with several animals. I nodded my head to them as they let go of the animals who just stood their looking scared but did not move. I brought up my hate my anger which once again brought down Jasper, raising my wand again.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green light shot out of my wand and hit the animal and it just dropped where it was standing. There was a collective gasps from just about everyone, but more so from the vamps and wolves. I looked around and then spotted Bella.

"Bella, how much have you been working on your shield? Or I should say how many people can you protect with it?" I asked.

"Just about everyone. That is standing here. Edward, Jasper, Peter, Char, and a few others have been working with me." She said back to me.

"Ok, I want you… wait, how long have you had everyone under the shield?" I asked.

"Only for a minuet." She said back. I nodded my head.

"Bella put the shield over the animal." I asked and when she nodded to me I shot it with every curse that I remember and the animal was still there. "Drop the shield on the animal. If any one is hungry which Bella which I think you might be kill it and feed."

This time she nodded her head and took it a way and killed it and feed on it blood. She came back and stood their. "Bella drop the shield on every one except for Sam. Sam come out here for a minuet please." I said to them and he did "You have him under your shield Bella?" I asked and she nodded her head.

I spoke the same curses and they bounce off of the shield. I then used the killing curse and as it flew to the Alfa male I held my breath. It worked and it bounced off the shield. "Good, Bella I need you to protect the wolves mostly. Us witches and wizards have our own charms to repel most curses, The vamps with their thick skin like stone most curses will bounce off. Which they will know this. So a lot of this is going to be hand to hand combat, which Jasper, Char, and Peter will teach the witches and wizards how to fight the newborns that will be here while the rest of us will be drilling the vamps how to dodge and weave from our curses and hexes. Then we will switch off every other day. Plus keep a look out cause after this either you are in a group or alone people can and will randomly attach you. Yes this means myself included." I sad to them. I walked away as we all parted and practice on mock fighting.

I watched all of this going down when I was hit from behind from Lorain himself . "Always pay attention to your surroundings there Angel. You must have constant vigilance!" He whispered into my ear.

"Fucker, You want some came get some." I hissed into his ear and got up. Putting my wand away and waited for him to come back at me.

"Listen hear lamb chop, you can't even get a finger on me." He said back at me.

"Lamb chop really? Is that all you can come up with? Ok meat bag how do you want this hand to hand or with wands?" I asked. Cause I was ready for him.

"Oh how original was that one?" He said and then came after me. I watched him as he came and I side stepped as he flew past. He turned and came back after me. He grabbed me and I flew into the trees and it cracked and then I came after him grabbing him and he was flung into the same tree. He did not give up as he came back at me but he had something in his hand it was his wand. I pulled mine out and wordlessly used a jinx. He then stopped and looked at me and smiled.

"Damn, I knew you fast but that was to fast. Is there anything else you can do fast or slow?" He asked.

I Looked at him and said. "Keep this up you will never know."


End file.
